Dear Future Husband
by emmalec
Summary: No, no don't do it. "Actually yes. There is someone." Say you're gonna bring Clary. Say it! "I have a boyfriend." Idiot. "And he's going to come." "Oh. Well that's, um, what's—what's his name?" Alec said the first name that popped into his head. "Magnus Bane." Great, now he needed to find a fake boyfriend. Named Magnus Bane.
1. Unfortunate Greetings

**A/N: Aight bitches I'm back kinda excited for this story solike enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SHIT. :)**

* * *

"Ow, shit, fuck—" Alec muttered as he tripped and stumbled while trying to get on his apron in time for work. He had managed to accidentally put his foot through the hole where his head is supposed to go and bang his knee on the marble countertops in the tiny coffee shop where he worked.

"Alec! Come on!" Clary urged, sticking her head through the 'employees only' door. "It's Saturday morning, do you know how busy we are? Especially since Raphael is out sick?!"

"I'm coming, I swear," He ripped the apron over his head finally as he secured his little name tag onto it.

It _was_ busy that morning, busier than normal. Raphael, the only other employee who worked there besides the manager, Alec and Clary was out sick today so it made things extra hard. That morning, he had taken about 5 orders in just 5 minutes, which had to be some record.

Alec worked at a small coffee shop in Brooklyn called Peet's. He was in college, and it was good pay plus it was in walkable distance from where he studied at. But he didn't really need to worry about that now, since it was the summer. He stayed at his friend Raphael's apartment in the summer, which was also close to work.

Alec had however overslept that morning and had to sprint to work, barely presentable. Of course, that just happened to be one of his busiest days.

By 10:00 in the morning, Alec was already exhausted, begging Clary for another break, though he knew she was just as tired and someone had to take care of the customers.

"No, Alec!" Alec opened his mouth to whine again when it was cut off by the familiar ding from the bell above the door, signaling another customer. "Now go help that man! I gotta take care of the _other_ customers waiting." And she shuffled off, fumbling around with coffee machines and and whipped cream bottles. Alec sighed, turning back towards the counter and trying to find space in his tiny little notepad to put the man's order. Alec hadn't looked up.

"How can I help you?" He said in monotone.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for Raphael Santiago, is—is he in today? He was supposed to meet me here." The guy muttered. Alec, confused finally looked up from his notebook.

 _Holy. Shit._

Shit. Shit shit shit.

Alec almost dropped his notebook, clutching his pen close to his chest. His eyes, he knew, must've been wider than tennis balls and he had to force his mouth closed. All of a sudden, he was short of breath. Funny how that worked.

"Uh—Um—" It was difficult speaking to a man so alarmingly attractive. It really was. "He—He's not in today. Sick. He's sick." Alec managed.

"Oh. Okay." Alec had to grab the counter with his pen hand to keep standing. He could feel his face turning beet red, so he looked down.

"W—Would you like anything?" Alec cursed his damn stutter. He still refused to look up.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Okay?" An uncomfortable silence settled as Alec could tell the man was still standing there in front of him. He dared a quick glance, and was mortified and pleased at the same time when he saw the man staring him up and down. It was all very confusing.

"Magnus Bane."

 _Magnus._

A hand was shoved out in front of his face. Alec stared at it for a few seconds before he regained himself, shaking it.

"Alec Lightwood." Alec finally looked up and met Magnus's eyes, still not letting go of his soft hand. His eyes were gorgeous, a green-gold with slightly slitted pupils, resembling a cat. He felt oddly drawn to them, and had to force himself to look away.

"Um, so I guess I'll see you around?" Alec cringed. He didn't really know what to do in situations like these. He'd never _been_ in situations like these. All his fuzzed out brain could interpret in the moment was he definitely didn't want to just 'see Magnus around'. He wanted to see him a lot more than just 'around', and he had only just met him.

Alec had no idea what was going on.

He put his head down again, trying not to seem like he was just creepily staring at him when his limbs started moving without his consent. They had brought him over to Clary, who was cleaning a coffee mug. She didn't give him more than a small glance.

"What's up?" She put the mug down, grabbing a plate and starting to scrub it down.

"I'll be right back," He said quietly. This made her look up.

"What?" She nearly dropped the plate. "No—Where do you think you're going—" But Alec had already rushed off, around and out of the small countered space where they served drinks. However, when he was forced back into the crowd of busy, working adults, he couldn't find Magnus anywhere. No. It couldn't end like this.

He bolted out of the coffee shop, spotting Magnus with huge relief a few shops down.

"Magnus!" He called out. Oh dear god he hoped that was him. "Magnus!" Magnus turned around, a confused look painted across his features, turning into surprise when he saw Alec. Alec resisted the urge to grin, smiling a little anyway.

"Alec!" They made their way to each other, both matching expressions of smiles.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out to coffee sometime?" Alec uttered, playing with his fingers awkwardly. Magnus giggled a little, the sound making Alec a little light-headed.

"Sure." Huge relief poured into Alec, relief he hadn't known he had been holding in. Magnus started pulling out a little wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket, trying to smooth it somewhat. "Here let me give my numbe—Oh shit—Um, do you have a pen?" Alec hadn't realized it, but he was still holding the one from Peet's.

"Uh yeah, here," He handed it to Magnus who started scribbling numbers on the paper on his hand. Alec's heart grew with excitement. Alec hadn't been this rebellious since the 8th grade, when he drank his dad's liquor with Jace on his birthday. He _never_ did stuff like get random peoples numbers.

But, this one was more attractive than any of his boyfriends he had ever had in his life, hell, he was better-looking than _Jace_ , so he decided to make an exception.

Magnus finished with the paper, giving him back the pen and sliding the paper into his jean pocket, making Alec's cheeks turn pink. Magnus grinned.

"Tomorrow at 2? Peet's?" Alec gave him a matching grin.

"Sure." His voice sounded a bit high pitched. Magnus started walking away.

"See you around," He repeated Alec's words from earlier, finally turning around and walking away from Alec, leaving him standing there in the middle of the busy sidewalk clutching his jean pocket like some idiot.

Some idiot who had a date tomorrow.

At least he hoped that's what it was.

He tried to resist the urge to dance on his way back to Peet's, pursing his lips to avoid smiling and seeming like a weirdo.

He finally reached Peet's glass door entrance, just stopping when his phone rang. He could feel Clary's glares at the back of his head but he tried to ignore them, taking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Alec."

"Dad?" Alec shifted uncomfortably and started leaning against the glass. No conversations with his dad were destined to be short. "What do you need? Can—Can you make it quick though, because I really have to get back to work?"

"Sure." Alec waited.

"So, as you know, it's Jace and Izzy's first summer into collage." Alec nodded, until he realized his dad couldn't see him.  
"Yeah. And?"

"And, we thought we could go on a little summer vacation together. To Paris," Before Alec could even have a moment to react or say anything, he continued. "Don't worry, I've already taken care of all the tickets for everyone and we'll be staying at a resort. We're leaving in two weeks."

Alec sputtered.

"Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was, well, both Izzy and Jace are bringing their… Partners, and I was wondering if," He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Alec crossed his arms. "If you wanted to bring anyone. Just so I can book an extra room." He sounded as if it was something hard to ask. Rage flared up in Alec.

 _No, no don't do it._

"Actually yes. There is someone."

 _Say you're gonna bring Clary. Say it!  
_ "I have a _boyfriend_."  
 _Idiot._

"And he's going to come."

"Oh. Well that's, um, what's—what's his name?"

 _Oh god._

Alec said the first name that popped into his head. Which was very, very unfortunate on his part. "Magnus Bane."

"Well. That's nice. I will… Um, I'll book another room. I'll email you the flight information. Goodbye."

The call ended abruptly, and that was when the brutal truth hit Alec like a truck. He banged his head back against the glass, groaning. He probably looked like an absolute idiot to the people on the street, walking by him. But that wasn't true.

He was just a moron.

 _Now you need to find a fake boyfriend._

* * *

 **A/N: UGh I hope ppl like this one I tRiED ok also I wish my life was more interesting it's literally so boring thought I'd share ok bye.**

 **-Emma, who's dead ass tired even tho she drank a shit ton of coffee but what's new :)**


	2. Friend-Zoned?

**A/N: Someone needs to pull me away from my laptop at 9 o'clock at night. Fucking tired but inspired for malec ofc. Also REVIEW=SOONER SMUT. Not like hinting or anything. ;)**

 **I'm a whore for reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: aofhoiwenrocnwoeunfoncou dontownshit aosjnfvouwirnocuwajoefun**

Alec's foot starting bouncing as he looked back at his phone again. His entire body felt tense in anticipation, muscles clenching and fists curling unconsciously. He stood rigid at the cash register, no customers. 1:45. Okay. There was still time. He heard Clary sigh next to him, reaching out to touch his arm. He glanced at her, biting his lip.

"Stop looking at the time. It's a minute later than the last time you freaking checked," She muttered, letting go of his arm. Alec relaxed a little but still didn't say anything. "I'm sure he's not going to ditch you Alec." At that, Alec sent her a smile—though, that wasn't really the thing he was worried about—leaning against the counter with a heavy exhale.

He hadn't been on a date in a couple months and even that was just a random hook-up. Plus that wasn't even his concern. Well, of course, it was part of it. He was _always_ insecure. And Magnus was extremely attractive and glamorous and so far of Alec's league—

No. That wasn't his main concern.

He had a very special question to ask Magnus today, and it could either go way out of Alec's luck good, or life-scaringly embarrassing. It was all up to fate. And Magnus.

But it wasn't marriage. It was so far from marriage. It's not like Alec should even have to think about that with anyone at the moment, especially not—

The little bell above the door was struck. Alec jerked, jumping from the counter and scaring Clary.

"Jesus Al—" Alec interrupted her.

"Hi Magnus." He said, a little bit too high pitched. Magnus, who was staring at his phone, looked up at him and grinned.

"Hello, Alexander," He said sultrily, slinking forward. Alec blushed at the use of his full name. How could he be so graceful even in just a few steps?

Clary clasped her hands together, startling Alec and causing him to be torn from his strong gaze towards Magnus. Magnus just didn't even flinch. Of course he didn't.

"Well," She giggled. "I'm going to clean up in the back. And you can take your break now, by the way." She winked at him, and he cursed her.

He turned back to Magnus, who was now leaning against the counter, leaning closer to Alec. Alec's face grew more red. He gave Magnus a small smile before ripping off his apron and coming around to meet him.

Alec was the first to break the silence. "How did you know my full name?"

Magnus let out a little laugh. "Because it was on your nametag, sweetie."

"Oh," Alec said, feeling awkward. Magnus just laughed again.

They settled at a small table near the entrance. It was relatively quiet that day at Peet's, which Alec was unreasonably angry about; he couldn't had an excuse to procrastinate and not deal with Magnus if there was more customers. Alec's leg started bouncing under the table.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense." Magnus inquired. Alec almost jolted.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked him up and down pointedly. Alec stopped bouncing his leg.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."  
Silence.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Alec couldn't take it much anymore. He decided to avoid the question, with guilt.

"So, what do you do?" He started.

"I'm a lawyer." Alec's eyebrows raised. Oh dear god.

So _out of your league._

"Wow," Alec spluttered out a nervous chuckle. "What are you doing here with just a crummy coffee employee, then?" He was only half kidding.

"Hmm, 'crummy'? You need to find some new slang." Alec laughed at that, still at little bit distraught at the fact that he was a freaking _lawyer_ and Alec was still in collage.

They fell into simple conversation after that, explaining about their family and jobs, friends and hobbies. Alec was having a great time, as Magnus was too, at least he hoped, but he knew what was coming at he was dreading it terribly. Magnus was pretty. Magnus was a lawyer. Magnus actually showed interest in him. He really didn't want to ruin that with his question.

Half an hour passed, still no question. Magnus was ranting off one of his many drunk stories, this one having to do with a plate and skateboard down Times Square. Alec was interested, yes, but he was horribly distracted, and nervous that that would be noticable. He wasn't doing too well.

His palms had started sweating when they got into a conversation about vacations. He could just picture it.

 _You know, I'm going to Paris in two weeks. Care to join me as my boyfriend and meet my whole family?_

Alec cringed.

Magnus was finishing off a story about his trip to Thailand, when Alec finally forced himself to do it. Magnus helped him a little by bringing up the topic.

"So, are you going anywhere special, soon?"

 _Here we go._ "A—Actually yes. I, um, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Magnus immediately noticed the change in his posture, body language, and he frowned a little. "Well, my parents invited me to go to Paris. Because we're celebrating Izzy and Jace's first year of college," He explained. Magnus nodded. "And, well, you know how I told you my dad's an asshole?" Spots of color stained his cheeks. "Well, um, he—he's never really been very accepting that I'm gay, and—and he was asking me on the phone earlier if I had a 'partner' as he called it, because apparently Jace and Izzy were bringing people, and—and—" He was babbling, probably not making any sense, and he felt flustered, looking down and wringing his hands together. "Well, I sort of—"

"Need a fake boyfriend?" The color on his face spread. Realization dawned in Alec, and so did a new sprout of disappointment. He knew it was irrational. He knew this would happen, Magnus was way to good for him, and there was no way he wanted to actually date him. Please. That was stupid to even think about.

He regretted even catching up to Magnus yesterday. If he'd known it was going to be like _this_ , friends instead of something else, leaving Alec wanting wanting _wanting_ always, like he had been his entire life, he would've never done it. He almost wanted to just run out of the coffee shop right now, or kick Magnus out or just find a way to get away, far away. If he wasn't so desperate, he probably would. He swallowed past the lump in his throat to speak.

"Yes. Yes, hah, how did you know?" Magnus shrugged.

"I've seen movies." Alec strained a smile. Magnus gave him a strange look, but returned it.

"And, sure, I'll be your fake boyfriend," Another punch in the balls. Alec felt a little light-headed. "I mean, a free trip to Paris with a beautiful stranger, who wouldn't agree? Wait, it is free, right?" Alec ignored the skip in his heart when Magnus called him beautiful, knowing it was probably a joke.

 _You just met him, for Christ's sake._

"Yeah, you don't have to pay for anything."

"It won't be a problem, right?"

"No, no it's fine. My family is pretty… Comfortable."  
Magnus smirked. "You mean rich." Alec made a small noise like a laugh in the back of his throat.

"If that's how you want to put it." Now Magnus laughed.

"This should be fun. When are we going?"

"In two weeks. I'll email you any other information." Alec felt weak. He just wished this could be over already.

"Great." He looked down at his phone. "Well, I had a wonderful time, Alexander, and unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to, so I must be going." They stood up. "See you in two weeks?"

Alec looked down. "Yeah, see you." He looked up from his thick bangs for just a second to see Magnus leaving. He felt miserable.

Clary suddenly jumped up from behind him, wrapping her hands around his waist and sticking her head through his arms. He chuckled. She was _that_ short.

"So? How'd it go?" Alec's smile faltered.

"Okay." He said simply, shimmying out of her grip. She frowned and followed him.

"What do you mean, 'okay'?" Alec sighed and turned to face her, knowing she would bug him until the truth was pulled out.

"I think I just got friend-zoned." Clary bared her teeth, apologetically.

"Oh, Alec, I'm so sorr—"  
But Alec just ignored her, going back around the counter to put his apron on.

"Just drop it, Clary. I don't need your pity, no offence." Clary nodded, looking down.

For the rest of the day and next two weeks, all he could think about was one thing.

This was going to be a total disaster.

 **A/N: Oh god I'm gonna pass out. Idk y I always write extremely late at night, like I force myself to finish the chapter even though i'm literally a zombie bc it'll give me ocd if i dont and i dont have any time to do it during the day #busyeighthgradelife. Also, dOnt woRrY, siBliNg flUFf wiLl cOmE sOoN oKAY? Now i srsly need to sleep. Farewell.**

 **P.s: REVIEW OR DIE! OR REVIEW AND YOULL GET SMUT! AS I SAID!**

 **-Emma, who everybody should just ignore bc she so tired she's basically on crack.**


	3. Paris

**A/N: ssssHHHHHH here comes aris paris pari**

 **My brain is broken.**

 **Disclaimer: *SObs* I own nOthIng *Runs away***

* * *

The tell-tale sound of Alec's alarm filled the room, insistent buzzing rousing Alec roughly from his peaceful slumber. He groaned half-heartedly, ripping his arm from the warm cover to slap the digital alarm, the buzzing coming to a stop.

July 23rd. _Today's the day._

Alec almost just didn't want to get up. Maybe he could just stay in bed, pretend nothing was happening, miss his flight. His parents would kick his ass sure, but he could deal with them. He did _not_ want to deal with Magnus. Stupid, pretty, glittery man with an awesome taste in clothes. Who's fucking gorgeous.

Alec sat up in bed and stretched, multiple muscles popping. His clothes were set his desk chair, and he grabbed them and slipped them on. He was a neat freak. Sue him.

He paddled to the kitchen, grabbing a big mug and taking coffee out of the fridge to pour it in. It was currently 5:45 in the morning, and he had to meet Magnus at the airport at 7:00, then catch a flight at 8:00. For some reason, his parents could only get him tickets for a different day, so he and Magnus were going to arrive earlier than the rest of the family. Which meant more alone time with just the two of them.

They had come up with the whole story. How they had met, how long they'd been 'dating', etcetera. They even practiced what they were gonna do when they got there, practiced holding hands and hooking arms—which had led to Magnus making inappropriate jokes about how red Alec's face was.

Alec had packed everything he had needed a few nights before, then got them ready and set up at the doorway of his apartment last night. He had already told his manager that he was going to be taking two weeks off of work. He had nothing left to do.

Even then, on the cab to the airport, Alec could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of Magnus, the long plane ride with him, ( first class ), the room they had to share at the resort. Unfortunately, he lived in Brooklyn, so the ride to the airport didn't take too long and by the time he had reached there, he hadn't collected all his thoughts which had caused regret and fear to take place as the driver pulled up in front of it.

He didn't have much time to think about it though, because two seconds after he stepped out of the vehicle he was attacked with bear hug from behind. It caused him to yelp and squeak at the same time, which was not a pretty sound. The shock must've been pretty clear on his face when he turned around and saw _Magnus_ was the one hugging him.

"Magnus?" He couldn't hold it back. Magnus gave him a strange look of immense relief.

"God, I've been here for like an hour waiting for you and some pretty creepy strangers have been giving me some pretty creepy looks and then I started worrying about if I didn't make it on time or if I came at the wrong time or—"

"Magnus! I'm so sorry." Alec interrupted before he could babble his entire heart out. Magnus grinned at him.

"It's okay. You're here now." Magnus was now giving him an odd look of affection and curiosity, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. Alec flushed, looking away and squirming his way out of Magnus's grip to get his bags from the trunk of the drivers car. _Damn sailors blush._

"Really though? You were scared of some people giving you looks? Do you know how intimidating you look? I'm surprised you didn't give them looks back," Magnus laughed, throwing his head back. Alec had to look away again.

"Yeah, well, you should see how many homophobic people live in Brooklyn. You know how many times I've been threatened?"  
Alec turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. Magnus laughed.

"Don't worry," He waved it off, but Alec still worried.

Things were pretty easy after that. They got their flight information, found their gate and boarded all quite fast, making small talk in between. Magnus insisted on getting donuts when they were waiting for their flight to be called, which was a disaster. There was a Dunkin' Donuts right next to where they were waiting, so they splurged. It went a little too far, however, when they ended up buying 4 bags of munchkins and 10 donuts, basically half of them being thrown away when they had to go on the plane. When the actual flight took off, Magnus whipped out a pillow and quickly fell asleep, his head still falling on Alec's shoulder unconsciously despite the pillow. Alec tried to sleep too, but it was pretty hard considering their position and Alec's heartbeat, so he read a book, trying to distract himself.

At one point, after the coffee he had had this morning, he had to go to the bathroom really bad, but was terrified of moving Magnus. It was towards the end of the flight, and Magnus was _still sleeping_. Alec was both parts disappointed and relieved at that. He decided to hold it.

Just as that thought went through Alec's mind, Magnus started to stir. He shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to Alec and putting his hand on Alec's bicep. Alec took a deep breath, shuffling uncomfortably.

This wasn't good. Alec was starting to get used to this. Worrying about Magnus being mugged, splurging on donuts with him, Magnus falling asleep on him for hours. He knew he shouldn't get used to this, he knew he _couldn't_.

Magnus was pressed up against up against his neck now; Alec could feel his eyelashes brushing against his skin as his eyes moved around, in the middle of a dream. He could feel his soft breath float on his skin, crawling down his shirt and fluttering against his chest. He could feel Magnus's warm hand touching his arm, sending tingling sensations all around his body.

 _Screw it._

Alec leaned back, forgetting and ignoring everything, just focusing on Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.

* * *

"Alec,"

Alec stirred, but his eyes stayed closed.

"Alec." He groaned, pulling himself up a little and opening one eye a tad.

"What do you want?" He muttered. Magnus giggled.

"We're here," At this, Alec opened both eyes, looking out the window where Magnus was pointing. He clapped his hands together excitedly. "Paris!"

Alec grinned. "Yay,"

They got their luggage and went to meet Alec's family in the airport. It was a long walk from where their flight landed and where they were to meet Alec's siblings; they would meet the actual parents after they were all settled in where they needed to be. Jace and Izzy were the first ones there; having a flight before even Magnus and Alecs'.

"So," Alec broke the awkward silence while they were walking through their gate's hallway. "You, um, you fell asleep on me during the flight," He internally cringed. Why the hell would he say that?

Magnus shot him a glance and a smile. "Yeah, sorry. I can't really help it," He shrugged. "It didn't bother you, did it?" Alec thought about how much he had needed to pee, and how he evidently still did need to go.

"Um, no, not really," They shared a little laugh, Alec's cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Then it went back to uneventful silence again.

A few more minutes of walking passed, and then they reached the entrance, where they were supposed to meet Jace and Izzy. However, when they got there, they were nowhere in sight.

"Ugh, I swear, if those assholes forgot, I'm going to rip their hair out," Alec pulled out his phone and started punching in numbers, calling Izzy.

All of a sudden, someone came from behind them and leaped on Alec, knocking his phone out his hand and nearly knocking him to the ground. He yelped, steadying himself by clutching onto Magnus.

"Alec!" It was a girl, her legs and arms wrapped around Alec's torso. She had long, wavy black hair that strongly resembled Alec's, and a huge grin on her face. Her and Alec looked like twins. Behind them a tall, blond guy was smiling and taking a photo of the two of them. He looked a little different.

"Izzy! Wow, people keep doing that to me today," Alec breathed out in relief. "I thought you were going to kill me! You should really warn someone before you do that," He let go of Magnus, ripping Izzy off of him and turning around to hug her. He was noticeably taller than her, her head fitting neatly under his chin.

Izzy giggled, pulling back. "Welcome to Paris! Oui oui! Bonjour! Comment ca va!" Izzy started babbling out false french while dancing like a little girl. Jace and Alec greeted each other too, hugging. Magnus stood there sort of awkwardly until Isabelle noticed him.

She gasped. "Now you must be Magnus. Nice to meet you. I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy." Magnus laughed and took her waiting hand.

"Yes, I've heard some great things about you," She smiled, bowing dramatically.

Jace and Magnus shook hands next, while Alec and Izzy caught up more. Soon, a cab came to get all their stuff and escort them to the resort.

"So, how was the flight?" Jace spoke first when they all got settled into the car.

"It was—"

"It wen—" Alec and Magnus spoke at the same time, causing giggled to erupt from Izzy, and Alec, of course, to blush in embarrassment.

"After you," Magnus offered.

And so they explained about the lovely flight french food, the views, the people. Izzy and Jace started sharing experiences too, after that, and soon they got into a huge conversation about french croissants by the time they reached the hotel.

However, they were all pretty tired, and settled into their rooms, saying their goodbyes as they went off in different directions.

Magnus and Alec started towards their own room; their suite.

"Woah!" Magnus said the second after he entered the room. It was huge, long, big windows covering an entire wall next to the bedroom, multiple rooms including a kitchen, living room with a flat screen and a large bedroom with a king sized bed. The bed had two little chocolates placed neatly together with a ribbon. "This place is freaking huge! How rich _are_ your parents?!" Alec waved his hand, turning his red face down.

"Oh please, this isn't that bad,"

"Bad? You mean like they've gotten things _bigger_ than this?"  
"Oh come on, you're a lawyer, aren't you rich?" Magnus snorted.

"I don't crap money!" Alec laughed, head thrown back.

Alec looked around. "Wait, is there only one bed?"  
"Well, considering as your father expected us to be a couple, I'm guessing there isn't going to be two. Unless we have privacy problems, or something." Magnus referred to them as a couple as if they were part of a story, something that wasn't real. Alec blushed and turned away, taking his suitcase into the living room.

"Well, that's alright I can just sleep on the cou—"

"Oh, hell no, come on, sleep on the bed with me, you could fit your whole damn rich family on this thing." Alec smiled a little.

"I shouldn't invade your space though—"

"Alec, I sleep with my cat in a full bed. I'm going to be fine." Magnus was now splayed completely across the expanse of the bed. Alec had to admit, even with him there in that position, the bed still had room for another person. Magnus may have been tall, but he was pretty skinny.

Alec sighed, giving in and falling onto the bed next to him. Magnus giggled and did a miny applause.

"Ugh, today's been such a long day, it feels like I haven't slept in years." Magnus grunted an agreement. Alec was about to comment about how he had just slept eight hours on the plane when he realized something. "Great, I forgot to ask Izzy and Jace who they were coming with. And why they aren't here yet? I should probably ask them before I forget." Alec heaved himself out of bed, before getting pulled back down by his shirt. He gave Magnus a strange look, but Magnus's eyes were already closed.

"Chill. Just go to sleep. We can deal with this in the morning. I mean, _you_ definitely need the rest."

Alec felt his cheeks start to heat up at the thought of Magnus looking out for him. He was dead tired anyway.

"Well, okay, if you insist." The last thing Alec heard before falling asleep was was Magnus giggling. It was such a pretty sound.

* * *

 **A/N: Ughhhhh guess who else is dead ass tired M E eighth grade is so annoying I'm already bus already have like 92830328 projects due and 0283028 quizzes to study for and 58022 essays due like my friend who's a freshman in high school literally had less hw than me WTF also like i'm forcing myself to workout everyday which takes time and energy and then I have to do other things and ugh eighth grade is a struggle. AlSo I hate this chap it sucks bc i wasn't feeling very inspired and it's literally 10:30 at night which isn't that late but i'm usually asleep by now blike i had to force myself to finish the chap anyway this an is way too long no one cares goodbye goodnight i wanna go to Paris so bad.**

 **Also um like if ya want smut, there's a resolve for that.**

 **REVIEw. :)**

 **-Emma, who is—*snore***

 **P.S. Y'all don't forget I update every week or less, so like chill.**


	4. A Fancy Dinner Part One

**A/N: Ugh it's super late again and I was so busy today but i didn't have time to write yesterday so hErE i aM love how i say that when there's like 2 ppl reading this okay bye no one cares.**

 **Also um hmm there was like one more thing I needed to say…**

 **PLZZZ REVIEWWWW FORRRR MOMMYYYYYY. :D**

 **Disclaimer: om if I owned something.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the room, streaming and shining on the oak wood floors, gleaming on every glass surface. It was early morning, about 6:00. It shined right through the open drapes, right in Alec's eyes. He had tried to ignore it for the most part, but he was already awake and when it hit home, he couldn't anymore. He groaned, shielding his face with his left arm; his right arm had some sort of heavy weight on it.

 _Wait, what?_

He tried opening his eyes, regretting it immediately. Even behind the arm, the room was still super, super bright. Damn, who made windows that big next to a bed? He peeked behind his arm a little, taking a couple blinks before seeing enough. Of course they didn't close the drapes last night.

 _Magnus._

Oh that's right. He had nearly forgotten about him for a moment. His heart suddenly tingled when he remembered all of the past few weeks events.

Magnus.

His eyes were pretty much used to the blinding light by now, so he turned his head, scanning the bed for him. He knew they had fallen asleep in the same bed, at least, he thought. He tried shifting a little, but that damn weight on his arm was—

Alec stiffened.

Dread filled his insides, and he looked down, wishing that what he knew was true wasn't. Magnus was curled up completely against his body, wrapped like a little ball. One of his legs was even draped around Alec's, and, as Alec predicted, his arm was wrapped around Magnus's shoulders, effectively trapping it.

 _God._

Alec tried hard not to think how much of him was touching Magnus. His arm, wrapped tight around Magnus's shoulders, Magnus's leg, brushing up against his shin, knee pulled up close to—

Alec would _not_ let himself think about _that_ right now. If he got…Aroused and—and woke Magnus up, he would never be able to live with himself.

Well. This was going to make that little crush he had way harder to go away. He looked down at Magnus's sleeping face. The sight made his stomach twist pleasantly, though he was still mortified. Magnus's eyes were fluttering slightly in the middle of a dream, lips parted in a small circle. His face was emotionless and makeupless, a strange sight to see. He looked sated, totally relaxed. Like he had no more stress. It was a naked look, but gorgeous on him.

And of course Magnus's eyes were protected from the sun because his body was covering them, so _he_ got to sleep. Lucky bastard.

After that, things got pretty hard. He felt eerily calm, but of course truly just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He had never experienced quite a feeling. It was new.

He didn't dare move and wake Magnus. Oh no, he now had to construct a plan. There was no way he was going to let him think that Alec had a crush on him, and in that position, plus the fact that Alec was now awake and could've hauled him over _awake_ , it seemed pretty convincing.

But…What was he supposed to do?

If he moved his arm, maybe he could shimmy out without Magnus waking but his leg was trapped too. Hmm. Maybe if he could replace his body with something, like a big pillow. However, all the big pillows were on the floor, out of his reach. Jesus, what did they do in their sleep?

Suddenly, Alec remembered something he had seen in Friends. The hug and the roll, to get out of cuddling with someone. Not that Alec didn't like it, but he would probably pass out from all the blood rushing up to his face if Magnus woke up. So Alec decided to try it, the hug and the roll. He pushed himself into motion, hugging Magnus a little bit while at the same time planting him back to his side. Win. He rolled away, arm and leg finally free, comfortable and—

Thump.

 _Ow. Oh and now I'm on the ground._

"Wha—What? Alec?"

 _Oh shit._

Alec jumped up from the ground, smiling a little nervously and standing up a little too straight. He smoothed out his shirt, clearing out his throat.

"H—Hi, I was just, um, you know I was getting out of bed and, well, I fell?"

Magnus smiled sleepily, leaning back against his pillow and closing his eyes again. Alec desperately hoped that Magnus hadn't known anything about the cuddling.

"Okay," He replied, dragging out the last syllable. Alec gulped. Magnus rubbed his eyes, sighing and sitting up in bed. His shirt had ridden up in his sleep, and was now riding up more as he stretched. Alec forced himself to look away. "Well, since I'm already awake, I guess I'll just get up now. Any ideas of what we're going to do today?"

"I think we're going to have like, a kinda dinner lunch with the family, introduce everybody and stuff." Magnus nodded, smiling and paddling out of bed to the bathroom. He swung his head out last minute, though.

"Is it okay if I use the bathroom first?"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine." The door clicked close. Alec flopped back onto the bed, heaving in relief.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Alec!" A little boy came skipping into their bedroom, wearing a small black tux and fancy sneakers. Alec grinned.

"Hey, Max!" He scooped little Max into his arms, spinning him around in the air. It was near noon, and everyone was getting ready for the big party in the hotel lobby that his parent's set up. Izzy, Jace and Max were at the door, along with another person who Alec didn't recognize. He set Max down, turning towards his other siblings. Izzy held out her arms.

"Heeeey, Alec!" She was wearing a strapless black dress with sleeves. It went down a little too short and had a small slit in the back, but, well, that was Izzy.

He enveloped Izzy in his arms, sighing into her neck. Her hair was long and straight. "Hi Izzy,"

Jace was behind her, grinning and wearing a simple, dark gold tux, bringing out his eyes wonderfully. The other man was behind him, wearing another black tux, though he didn't look like he liked it. He had chocolate brown curls with matching eyes, and a big pair of black glasses. He had a dopey smile on his face as he watched Izzy and Alec hug. Alec frowned.

"And who's this?" He wondered aloud, prying Izzy off him without looking away from the man. The guy's smile faltered a little.

Izzy giggled, hooking her arms with him and pecking him on the cheek. He turned red at the gesture.

"This, Alec, is Simon. He's my boyfriend. My 'partner', as dad beautifully called him."

Alec roughly shook hands with Simon, fighting a laugh when he looked scared.  
"Hello, Simon." Alec said. Max was jumping around a little, his arm wrapped around Alec's bicep.

There was a laugh behind Alec, and they all turned around towards the noise.

"Oh, Alec, give the guy a break, he looks like he's going to shit himself," Magnus emerged from literally nowhere and held out his hand to Simon, intertwining his free one with Alec's hand. Now it was Alec's turn to turn red. "Magnus," Magnus was wearing a deep purple jacket, a white button down underneath it tucked into dark blue skinny jeans. He had matching makeup, purple eyeshadow, a thin, black liner, and just a smidge of glitter. He looked stunning.

"Simon," He squeaked, shaking Magnus's hand and clearing his throat. "Simon," He repeated, deeper this time. Izzy and Jace laughed.

"So Jace, did you bring someone?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, she's still getting ready right now, though. She should be here soon," Alec nodded.

"Well, why don't we get their early?" They all agreed, piling out of the room and into the elevator, which was pretty small considering the size of the hotel. Jace, however, held back.

"Wait, you guys, Clary doesn't know that we're going yet, so y'all go ahead, I'm going to go tell her that we're leaving and we'll meet you there." Everyone nodded in understanding, except for Alec, who stood there dumbfounded as the elevator doors closed.

"Clary?" His voice broke. "Does he mean, like, my co-worker Clary, my best friend Clary?"  
"Hey!" Izzy and Max protested at the mention of best friend. Alec ignored them.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about that?" He mumbled, now mostly to himself. Magnus squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure there's a good reason, relax. Let's just focus on what's next for now. Meeting your parents."  
"Magnus, don't be nervous, we've been over this a million times, it'll be fine. You're only going to have to talk to them for like 5 minutes and then it will be over." Magnus still looked nervous. "Trust me, I don't want to talk to them any more then you, but it'll be over soon," Magnus nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, this is my first time meeting Izzy's parents, too." Simon piped up. Magnus raised his eyebrows a little bit, smiling at Simon in a way that was supposed to be reassuring. He doubted it was.  
The elevator doors opened, revealing a huge, high ceilinged ballroom. There were skylights thrown across the ceiling, a _huge_ , diamond encrustedchandelier hanging in the very middle. There were waiters and waitresses running around multiple, white tableclothed, circular tables with big flower centerpieces in the middle and little name tags for everyone. Light, classical music was playing.

After a few seconds of everyone just standing there and staring in awe, Izzy was the first to step forward and say something. She gasped, twirled around and threw her hands in the air.

" _Wow!_ This is so amazing!" Izzy turned back to the group, who had stepped out of the elevator to look around. "I mean, mom and dad really outdid themselves. I feel like I'm in a wedding!"

Simon chuckled and looped their arms together again. "One step at a time, dear." He muttered.

Everybody laughed at that.

A little bit after they settled down into their seats, Jace and Clary came to join.

"Hey everybody, this is Clary, Clary, this is everybody! Izzy, Simon, Max—"

"Alec?" Jace raised her eyebrows at her.  
"You, uh, you know my brother? How? Oh god, tell me you guys didn't—"  
"Let me stop you right there, please." Alec started, while Magnus and Izzy were covering their giggles with coughs. "Clary is my co-worker. She works at Peet's."

Jace put a hand over his heart dramatically at that, sighing in relief. "Okay, thank god, because it would be so weird if—"  
"Jace!" Alec and Clary scolded at the same time. Izzy and Magnus were full on laughing now, tearing up.

"Oh god, please, you guys, my makeup." Magnus got out, wiping his eyes. Izzy was doing the same. Alec rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to Clary. She looked pretty stunning that night, wearing a long, spaghetti strap black dress that accented her chest and her waist. Alec was gay, but he couldn't help admit she was quite a hit that night.

"So, um, why didn't you tell me you were coming on this trip? Or that you were dating my brother." Clary sighed, tugging at her curls uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sorry Alec, it was sort of last minute, an—and I mean well it didn't seem that important— "

"Important? Clary, we work together!"

"I know, but—"  
"Clary."  
"Okay I forgot! I was going to tell you but then you had already left and I felt bad but I didn't wanna—"  
"Oh will you two stop it!" Jace exclaimed. "So what? Both of you are here now, nothing's going to happen, relax!"

"Well, Raphael is gonna rip our hearts right out," Clary reasoned.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Alec agreed. Now they were all laughing again. "But why didn't you tell me you were dating Jace?'"

"Well, I mean, we were sort of keeping it private," She sent him a small smile. "But, we thought we could introduce the relationship at this dinner. This vacation. Ugh, I just totally forgot you were coming, god, I'm so stupid!" Jace rubbed her back.

"You're not stupid, come on. You're just ginger." Everybody laughed, and Clary slapped the back of his head before joining in too.

They settled back into comfortable small talk, smiling and hugging and laughing. Everything was going great.

Even later, when more guests came and more meet and greets were made, everything went really smoothly.

Of course, until, Alec's parents showed up.

* * *

 **A/N: Ik, ik rushed ending, but this too to write for some reason, and I just wanted it to be over already. Which sounds super selfish, but don't worry, rEmEmbEr, I update eVerY WeEk yOu gUyS. At least I think it's been a week. Has it been a week? Less? I don't really keep count. But do you know how you guys could tell me if I'm a little late?**

 **REVIEW! ;)**

 **Also, um like REVIEW FOR SMUT LIKE PLZ REVIEW OK BYE IM TIRED HAVE FUN WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAP BC I KNOW THATS ALL YALL WILL BE DOING HEHE**

 **-Emma**


	5. A Fancy Dinner Part Two

**A/N: Looooook who's being super productive and writing the next chap the day she posted the last one! MOI!**

 **Also, sosososososososs sorry that freaking fanfic messed up my last chap there was like a buncha mistakes that WEREN'T THERE BEFORE and it's so annoying.**

 **I'm not really sure how to write this one because it's kinda gonna be all about malec meeting the parents and then I'll probably have time in the chap to write about something else but I don't know what that's going to be about because this is supposed to be the dinner part two and likeeeeeeeee…. Idek bro let's just wing it and hope for the best *thumbs up***

 **WAIT HOW COULD I FORGET**

 **ALways rEviEW ;)**

 **Disclaimer: MY GOD**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Clary exclaimed, a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes from laughter. "I remember that story! Yeah, yeah, Alec and I were at this college party—that we crashed of course—and there was this crazy homeless guy there who kept asking us if we wanted a drink! We were like, dude, we're only 20!"

"Only 20? My god, you nerds never underage drank before?" Jace piped up. Max had gone off to hang with his friends, at a different table thankfully.

"Wow, I know, we were such nerds for _obeying the law._ " Alec started laughing so hard, he had to grip Magnus's arm to keep from falling over. Maybe it was because he had had a little too much wine that night, or maybe it was because he knew his parents were coming, and he was downright terrified of them and wanted a distraction. Well, both cases he had had too much to drink.

"That was such an awesome night. Kinda like this one. Except a lot less drunk laughing," Alec inwardly cringed, knowing that was a weird thing to say. He would probably horribly regret this in the morning, but he took another swing of his drink. He coughed a little, putting his empty glass in the air. "Moooore cocktails!" Alec all but yelled.

Magnus chuckled, tugging Alec closer. He would've probably fallen off his seat otherwise.

Suddenly, in mid-laughter, everyone seemed to falter a little bit. Izzy looked at the space behind Alec, smile coming down and laughter stopping. Simon, next to her, had about the same expression on his face, except he looked a little paler. Clary and Jace were still in their own little bubble, giggling and cuddling close.

"Hello, everyone," A deep voice issued behind Alec. He turned around in his chair, still laughing. That ended quickly though, quite quickly.

Alec stiffened, turning back around in his seat and clearing his throat. He grabbed Magnus's hand and squeezed it tight. Magnus looked a little bit red.

"Hi dad,"

"Hey, dad,"

"Oh hey there, dad. This is my girlfriend, Clary. Clary, well, this is my dad. Or you could call him Robert." Jace ushered her up, and she jumped in a small surprise before shaking Robert's hand, firmly. She looked a little distraught.

"This is Simon. He's _my_ boyfriend," Simon and Robert then shook hands, firmly again, which caused Simon to stumble and spill a little wine on his shirt.

"Oh dear, okay, we're just going to go clean this up. Come on Simon," Izzy started grabbing napkins and rubbing his shirt with them while pulling him to the bathroom. Alec sighed.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me! Um, this is Magnus, dad, my—my boyfriend,"

Robert fastened his tie uncomfortably. "Hello, Magnus," He refused to look him in the eye, even when Magnus sent him a small, nervous smile. They shook hands, and Robert quickly pulled away.

"Okay, well, your mother and I will be at our table. If you want to say hi to her, then go ahead; she wasn't feeling very well after the flight so she's just staying in one place for now."

Alec nodded, barely even paying attention anymore. He was scanning Magnus's face, looking for any signs of regret or anger. Gratefully, his expression was just blank.

Robert left about right after that, not saying anything else. Alec swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. Clary and Jace had giggled off to the all-you-can-eat buffet, so that left the two of them.

"Well. That was awkward." Alec let out a dry laugh. "Are you…Are you okay?" Alec put his hand on Magnus's knee.

Magnus shook his head, probably clearing it. He laughed too. "Yeah, that was certainly, interesting."

Alec took his hand hesitantly off his knee. "Well, um, what do you say we check out that buffet?" Magnus gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, sure. Um, I'll meet you there in a second, I'm just going to go to the bathroom,"

Alec smiled, nodding and turning towards the buffet. Magnus held back a groan, rushing off to the men's room in a rushed speed-walk.

Everything was sort of a blur after that; Magnus ran into the nearest men's stall, immediately falling to the ground and covering his face with his hands, knees sliding up to his chest. He started breathing heavily, panting. Flashbacks started to form behind his eyes, his father screaming and yelling at the age of four, calling him all those names, _those horrible names_ , and—

Before he could stop himself, tears started falling from his eyes. Now all he could see were the terrible flashbacks. He knew how to stop this, he knew, but it was hard to do his special breathing when all he could focus on was, was—

He couldn't even process what was happening around him, he couldn't tell that he was rocking back and forth, sobbing pretty loudly, probably looking like an idiot.

 _Oh great, that's what you should be thinking about. More insecurities._

He desperately tried to find a distraction, oh something that would just tear his mind away from _this_. He forced himself to think of anything, _anything at all._

 _Alec, just Alec Alec Alec Alec—_

"Magnus?"

 _Huh._

"Magnus? Is that you? Are you okay?"

There was a furious knocking on his stall door, but he couldn't even lift his head to say something. Just pant, sob, pant, sob.

The knocking stopped, and Magnus sobbed harder at the thought of him leaving. Of course he left, like everyone else did, like everyone else always would.

Two strong hands were suddenly gently placed on his shoulders. He jumped, trying to look up and see who it was but couldn't from all the tears blocking his vision. When had it come to this?

"Magnus, it's okay, okay, um, just take some _deep_ breathes, okay, deep breathes," Alec started mimicking what he was saying breathing loudly enough so Magnus could hear it. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, all while lightly rubbing his shoulders. After a few tries, Magnus started to unconsciously do the same thing. Alec gave himself a high five, before continuing.

"Okay, Magnus hey, look at me, it's okay, it's not real," Magnus tried nodding, the tears slowing down. It was working.

"This is only temporary, don't worry, it's okay, it's okay," Alec kept soothing calm things into his ears until Magnus finally gave in and fell into his arms, trembling a little. Alec immediately curled his arms around him, falling back onto the bathroom floor. Magnus's head was pressed against his chest, knees curled up on his lap. Alec started stroking his hair, still whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

After a few minutes, Magnus spoke.

"I'm so, so sorry Alec," He spoke in a quiet voice.

"What? No, what are you talking about, it's okay, it's okay—" Magnus pulled away, wiping his eyes. He scooched out of Alec warm arms and lap, sitting on the floor across from him now, head down.

"No, no it's not. You—You invite me to this glamorous, awesome party, all paid for, all freaking paid for, an—and you even introduce me to your parents and I was just supposed to be a _good_ fake boyfriend but instead, of course, I just come here and cry like a baby and ruin everything—" His voice cracked at the last syllable, and he stopped. Alec wanted to laugh at how cute he was being.

"Magnus, first of all, you didn't ruin anything, okay? I…I probably should've warned you about my father, he's a jerk, and plus, it's not like you can control these things right? Come on, relax, I'm actually glad I helped you, I mean, who knows what would've happened if I didn't come? And you know, I've never, um, dealt with someone having a panic attack, and, gotta say, pretty proud of myself." Alec shrugged.

Magnus let a small giggle, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"God, still, we wasted so much time, everything is so depressing now—I mean—I'm sorry, for me it is, gosh I didn't mean for it to come out like that—"

"Magnus," He said firmly. " _Relax_ , it's _okay_. Hey, do you wanna talk about it?" Magnus shuddered.

"No no no, no I, um, no."

"Okay, okay that's just fine. Now, what do you say we go back into that party, have some fun, _avoid_ parents?" Magnus nodded, taking a deep breath, and letting Alec help him up. He covered his face, going to the mirrors.

"Hey what—"

"Just hang on, my makeups probably a mess and—well I just—let me fix it, you go ahead." Alec snorted.

"I'm staying right here, okay?"

Magnus sighed. "You don't have to be my babysit me,"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm just staying to, you know, fix—fix _my_ hair," Magnus laughed.

"Alright, alright,"

After finishing their looks, they joined the party again like nothing happened. It was starting to get a little late, the sun painting the sky a lovely pink color. They talked and drank and talked and drank until Magnus wasn't sure how many glasses of wine he had had. He hadn't really spoken to much people, just sort of stood around, drinking and nodding along. Alec had lots of conversations, but always managed to stay close to Magnus. He was exceptionally gratefully for that.

"Hey, Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting a little tired so, I think I'm going to head off."

"Oh yeah, sure, let me just tell my parents I'm leaving,"

Magnus started. "Woah, wait, uh, Alec it's okay, you don't have to go, please, stay if you want to."

"Um, no, you know it's okay, I'm—I'm getting tired too," Magnus sighed.

"Alec, come on, I'm serious, I'm fine. This…This happens all the time, I'm used to it, it's okay, I can usually control it, and I probably would have even if you hadn't come. No offense, I mean I really appreciated, but _it's okay_."

"Magnus, oh my god," Alec giggled a little. "Ever think that maybe it's late and maybe _I'm_ getting tired too?" Magnus's cheeks turned a little red, and Alec cooed. "Okay, let's go let's go, I can just say bye to them tomorrow."

"Oh alright, if you insist," They went off laughing, sneaking away to the elevator and escaping from the party. Once they reached their room, things had sobered up a little bit, and Alec was wondering if he should ask again.

"So, um, Magnus, this happens a lot?"

"What? The party? Well, I guess—" Alec laughed a little cutting him off.

"No, no, um, you know. The other big thing that happened today." Alec took out his room key, looking down and fiddling it between his fingers. Magnus sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time that night.

"Well, I don't wanna bore you with the story details right now. I just…Had some issues with my father when I was younger and tonight just kind of brought some things back. I'm so sorry, again."

Alec put a hand on his shoulder. They were close now. Short-breathingly, so, at least for Alec. "You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry."

"No, I am."

"I am."

"Oh, this could go on forever," Magnus chuckled. "How about we just forget about the whole thing and go to bed. I'm still a bit jet-lagged," He turned towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Alec, disappointed, shoved the card into the door slit and clicked it open.

"You can use the bathroom first," Alec said.

"Okay," Magnus started taking off his shirt, and Alec turned away quickly, ready to depart the room as soon as possible. "Hey, don't you find it weird that this is such a huge place yet there's only one bathroom?"

"Yep. So weird." Alec still wasn't facing him.

"Okay?" Magnus exhaled loudly. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"Right."

Alec went out to the balcony, sitting in one of the beach chairs. The sun was only half seeable now, peeking out from the horizon. The sky was a deep red, splattered pink, purple and yellow among the clouds. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to take advantage of the cool, night breeze.

It was going to be a long, long two weeks.

 **A/N: WELL. who wrote their first angst! It sucked!**

 **Yeah yeah ik this rlly sucks what can i do I'm such a horrible writer review horrible things ik ik go ahead *goes to cry in the corner***

 **ANYYYYWAYYYYY**

 **Yeh nvm I have nothing else to say im now going to go kill myself bc of this chap i have so many mixed feelings ab it.**

 **rEviEW!**

 **-Emma, who had two monster starbucks coffee's after four and is still a dead tired corpse.**


	6. Too Sexy For You

**A/N: I look like a dry potato rn idk how people will ever like me and ofc i'm exhausted af bc i didn't have time to write today since I went shopping ( i swear im not rich ) and also hEy i rlly wanna cry bc my phone has broken for weeks since my cheap ass parents got me a fucking used one no shit it's gonna break and I cant get another phone for ANOTHER 6 WEEKS and all my friends are getting like new phones and everything and just having the fucking TIME of their lives but then yelling and being mean to me when I ask to use their phones. And ofc ik none of you guys care but like i dont have a diary or something to write this in so here we go. I wonder what living without depression would feel like. Would anyone like to adopt me? Jeez, i swear a lot when i'm emotional.**

 **OK ALSO I SWEAR ALL THE WEIRD MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER IS BC FANFICTION IS THE BIGGEST JERK TO ME I T AI NT ME. WELL UNLESS IT'S A SPELLING ERROR THAT MIGHT BE MY FAULT A LITTLE.  
Anyway, on a less sad note um PLZ REVIEW FOR ME IM DEPRESSED I NEED SOMETHING AND LIKE YOULL GET SMUT SOONER SO ITS GOOD FOR YOU TOO OK **

**Disclaimer: If I owned something would u kill me? Cause if so I O G**

* * *

"Good morning!" Izzy ripped open the curtains in Alec and Magnus's suite, causing them to groan curses at her and hide under the sheets. "Come on you guys! Look how nice it is today!"

Alec peeled the blanket off one, angry eye. "Isabelle. It's summer. In Paris. Of course it's going to be nice! That doesn't mean you have to come in at," The angry eye glanced towards the alarm clock on the nightstand table, and it widened. "6 o'clock?!" Alec's voice was weak and groggy with sleep.

Izzy put her hands on her hips dramatically. She was already fully dressed, slim body wrapped in light, see through beach dress with a black and white bikini under it. "Well, we gotta get to the beach early or else there's going to be a huge line and no parking! Like you said, it's summer in Paris!"

"Alright, alright you guys, it's too freaking early to be arguing right now," Came a muffled voice from inside the covers. "Izzy, we promise we'll go to the beach with you today, just give us some time to get ready." Magnus stuck out his hand from under the bed and waved Izzy off. Alec nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Sure." And she sat in one of the armchairs next to the window, pulling out her phone.

"Alone!" Alec yelled.

"Fine, fine, fine. But you guys better not blow us off or be late because you're having sex or something. You hear me? No sex!"

"Oh my gosh, we hear you get the fuck out before I get out of bed and kick you out of here!" Alec called after her as she put her hands in the air and ran out of the room.

Alec groaned, pulling himself back completely under the covers again, snuggling into a little ball and closing his eyes. Please. There was no way he was getting ready this early, he was getting at least two more hours of sleep. It was his vacation for fuck's sake.

Just as he felt himself drifting off again, and heard Magnus's breath start to even out beside him, a small body leaped on top of the bed.

"Ahh!" Magnus yelped.

"Wha—Hey!"

There was a giggle, and Alec pulled the covers down to see Max in his spiderman onesie, jumping on the bed in the middle of Magnus and Alec now. Magnus gave him a bewildered look.

"Izzy sent me to jump on you guys. She said you have to get ready. And so you don't have sex."

"Max!"

"What? I'm twelve, I'm not stupid."

Alec shoved his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Is this how we're going to get woken up every morning?" Magnus spoke next. Alec sighed and turned towards him, trembling slightly with each jump on the bed that Max made.

"Well, I don't wanna lie to you Magnus. It doesn't look good." He laughed, tired eyes crinkling and hand going up to his mouth. Alec blushed.

"My god, haven't even had coffee yet," Magnus muttered, rubbing his eyes.

The jumping stopped. "Aww, you guys are so cute. You should kiss. I've never seen you kiss?" Alec startled, choking and putting his hand up to protest but having nothing. His face was probably humiliatingly red by now. Magnus laughed, though his cheeks looked a little pink. Did he still have some blusher on from last night? That must be the reason.

Magnus ruffled Max's head affectionately. "Okay, Max, why don't you go back and tell Isabelle that we're up and getting ready now."

"But you're not."

"But by the time you tell her, we will be," Magnus winked. "Go on."

Max shrugged, jumping down from the bed and paddling out of the room. Magnus blew out an exhale of relief, because honestly, that was all a little bit too much at 6 in the morning. Alec's eyes were closed, and he looked to be drifting off again.

"Oh no, Alec, we really should get up. If we don't, I'm afraid Izzy's going to bring in Jace to kill us next." Alec chuckled, eyes still closed. "Your family's insane."

"Pretty much."

"Hey, maybe she's right. I'm sure the beach will be empty when we get there because everyone's asleep and then we're going to wake everyone in the town up with our screams of terror as Isabelle's forcing us to go."

They both laughed pleasantly at that. Finally, Magnus pulled the covers off both of them, sitting up in bed and stretching. Alec shivered at the splash of cool air, curling up tighter and groaning.

"What are you doing?"

Magnus got up, pulling clothes out his suitcase. "Seriously, you may be able to take Jace, but that kid'll snap me like a tree stick."

"Oh god," Alec grinned. "Well, let's go to the beach, then."

* * *

It was around noon when Magnus and Alec finally decided to hit the beach. They hadn't actually decided to wake up, even though Magnus was scared of Jace, Alec promised he would protect him and they ended up sleeping for a couple more hours. Izzy was about ready to castrate them when they finally appeared. And when they finally got her to calm down, they still had to go and get dressed.

"Yes. Yes, we will meet you at May beach," Alec said into his phone. They were going back to their room now, but Alec realized they didn't know which beach they were going to in the first place. "Okay. No, we will. We _will_. Bye."

Alec chuckled and hung up then phone, taking out his room card. "Izzy won't let it go. She still thinks we're not going to come. Like, for god's sake, of course we're going to the beach, we just wanna sleep more than 7 hours on our vacation!"

Magnus laughed. "Yeah, hah."

Alec slipped the card into the slot for their room, opening it. "You remembered your bathing suit, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay good, because _I've_ heard that Paris has some killer waves," Alec stuck his tongue out jokingly, which caused Magnus to chuckle.

"No, no I don't think so. I—I don't really like going in the water." Alec stopped fiddling with his suitcase on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Why? Are you scared?" Magnus snorted.

"No, no I just, I don't know, I don't like it. Can we not talk about it?" Alec turned red, looking down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't've—That was—"

"Oh, no, it's fine, really. It's just a little, personal."

"Yes, yes of course, you're right, I shouldn't've brought it up, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Alec finally ripped out his bathing suit from his suitcase, and clapped his hands together while getting up.

"Um, okay, so, I'm going to go change, and yeah." He hurried off to the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet and putting his face in his hands the second he did. Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he just keep it to himself?

 _God, Magnus will never go for it with you. Just let it go._

He sniffed a little, swallowing his feelings and slipping on his bathing suit. He left the bathroom, seeing Magnus digging in his suitcase now. They were both too lazy to unpack.

"Okay, you go on. Oh, and you might wanna hurry up, because Izzy said where to meet her, but she never said when and I would hate to be poisoned by a pina colada."

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, bathing suit in hand and his other one was now resting on Alec's shoulder. "God you're funny." He went into the bathroom.

Alec scoffed. "Yeah, who's going to have the last laugh when that's what really happens?"

Magnus turned around, looking at him with wide eyes before closing the door. Alec chuckled. He flopped down on the bed, trying not to think too much about how he was going to see Magnus shirtless today. Laying in the hot sun, tanning and all stretched out—

 _No!_

He groaned aloud, running his hands through his hair.

 _God._

He couldn't get Magnus out of his head. He had to think about something else. Oh god, he had to tell someone about this, tell them the truth, ask for advice, _something._ Sighing in disappointment, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand table, calling Izzy's number.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, Clary, um, c—could I speak to Izzy?"

"Eh, no can do amigo. She's swimming with her boyfriend."

"Oh. So what are you doing?"

"Tanning with mine." There was a smile in her voice, and she mumbled something in a giggly voice to Jace.

"Okay, well, we'll be there soon,"

"Yeah, yeah bye." She seemed distracted.

He switched the phone off and threw in back on the table, falling back against the pillows.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Magnus strutted out of the bathroom, hands wide out like he was showing himself off. Well, no surprise he was. And he had every right to.

 _Oh. Dear. God._

Magnus was wearing a tight, _oh so tight_ , dark yellow bathing suit. He looked… Shiny. His chest was smooth and taut, stomach not as muscular as his, but still smooth and skinny, maybe more like a girl's. There was obviously some sort of lotion or oil on his body, _everywhere_ , and it made him glow beautifully. There was also a tad of makeup, some mascara and concealer, he assumed waterproof, though he wasn't sure Magnus would even be going in the water.

( Alec hated to admit it, but he had a strange large amount of makeup knowledge. Growing up with Izzy gave him a small plus. )

"Woa—Wow—You loo—You look so—I mean—You just—" Alec cut himself off with a choking noise. He tried clearing his throat a few times, but it was no use. All he could do was sit there and stare at him with his mouth wide open like an idiot. Magnus smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"I—You—Well—" Magnus cut him off with a laugh.

"We should really head down to the beach. Izzy's going to kick our asses if we don't, and," He checked the time on his phone. "Well, she might even do it now. It's already one."

Alec forced out a nervous half-laugh without saying anything back. There wasn't much thinking that _could_ be done when Magnus was all, bare, and slick and _oily_ in front of him.

They called a cab, having a little difficulty paying when the driver started yelling at them in french. It was a short drive, and gratefully, Magnus had put a t-shirt on, but Alec was still having difficulty breathing.

The beach was small, too. The driver nearly parked onto the sand; there wasn't much parking lot. It _was_ a pretty nice day, sun out bright, less windier and the water looked absolutely gorgeous; blue and shimmering. They could see Izzy and Clary on their beach chairs just a few steps down the rocky sand.

"Hey you guys!" Alec waved merrily. Izzy turned back, waving too.

"Hey! You're not late!"

Alec chuckled. "Nope, guess we're not."

Izzy got up from her chair, walking towards them. She was dark brown sunglasses and a huge, straw hat. She grinned, throwing her arms around him. He stumbled back and clutched Magnus's arm for support, not expecting the hug.

"Woah, there." He laughed. "You saw me this morning, you know?"

"Yeah," She drew out the last syllable, pulling back. "So? I've only got two weeks with you, better enjoy all the Alec love," She cooed.

"Okay, um, _never_ say that again." Alec pushed away a laughing Izzy, going down to where Clary was laying down. Clary turned back towards him, pulling down her sunglasses.

"Hey Alec."

"Hey. Where's Jace and Simon?"

"Oh, they're in the water." Magnus soon came behind him, laying down their towels and setting down their beach bag, ripping off his shirt. Alec looked away quickly, unfortunately quickly enough that Clary noticed. She frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Woah woah woah, what was that, Alec?"

He shrugged, forcing his expression into innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Magnus just took off his shirt and you just immediately looked away?" Behind Alec, Magnus was starting to smile, crossing his arms.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you do! What _was_ that?"

He leaned in a little close to her. "Just let it go," He muttered. She put her hands in the air in surrender, putting her sunglasses back on and settling.

Alec let out a sigh of relief. He took his shirt off too, shoving it in the bag. He had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well, if you need me, I'm going to be in the water, so um, yeah." He hurried off with his head down in shame and humiliation. Magnus caught up with him quick, though.

"Hey, hey wait Alec," He put his hand on Alec's arm and stopped him. Alec slowly turned around.

"Yes?" He refused to look Magnus in the eye.

"What was that that Clary said? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes just fine."

Magnus smirked. "Hmmm, are you sure? Am I too sexy for you?" Alec stuttered and blushed, choking out a dry laugh.

"Wha—No—I didn—I—I—"

"Aww, honey, it's okay, this is just a normal reaction when people see my chest." Alec gave him a look.

"Now you're just being cocky." Alec turned around again, going to the water. He released a deep, exhale of relief. Magnus sighed, turning back and going to tan.

"Alec's a thinker, he is." Magnus said to Clary, as soon as he got back. He laid down on his towel next to her. Izzy had her eyes closed and Clary was flipping through a magazine.

"Yep. Strange, isn't it? He's acting like he has a crush on you yet you're _dating_."

Magnus's eyes widened.

 _Does he have a crush on me?_

"D—Do you think if we weren't dating, he would?"

Clary looked at him like he had two heads.

"Uhh, _yeah_. How did you guys start in the first place then? Was it not from crushes?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Magnus scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't know why I asked that."

Clary snorted. "Yeah." He leaned back onto his towel in relief, sighing.

He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if they _were_ dating.

* * *

Alec stepped into the cold water, shivering at the waves that bit at his dry ankles. Thank god it was cold, all that shirtless Magnus was almost too much for him to handle.

"Hey, man!" Jace waved from down the water, Simon next to him. Alec waved back, paddling into the water.

"—an—and then Izzy grabbed me and threw me right into the water! I mean, she's pretty tiny, but freakishly strong!"

Alec laughed as he joined them. "Yeah, telling him the story of how you learned to swim for the first time?"

Simon chuckled, though he still looked a little haunted at the memory. "Yep. Wait, how do you know about that story?"

"Izzy told me. Clary did too. It was pretty funny." Simon face palmed, and Jace started laughing too.

"So, how are you and Magnus?" Simon asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, things are fine. Um, you and Clary, h—how are things?" He pointed to Jace, quickly changing the subject, too. Jace raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Jace had fell back and was now floating on his back. "Are things not going well? Have you guys been fighting?"

"Wha—"

"Are you going to break up?" Simon wondered.

"No whe—"

"Oh, Max will be crushed, you guys can't break up, don't break up!"

"Hey! We're not breaking up!" Alec's face was red now.

"Oh thank god,"

"Hey, great for you guys!" Alec rolled his eyes.

"We're doing just fine you know. It's just still a little, you know, awkward." Alec mumbled, fiddling his hands in the water. Simon and Jace gave him a strange look. He returned it. "What?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I haven't dated much women, but things were never awkward with me and Izzy." Simon replied.

"Izzy and I, you mean." Alec corrected, not being able to help himself. Jace reached up and hit him in the back of the head. Alec laughed.

"Yeah, he's right though. I've dated _tons_ of women, and the last time anything was awkward was in grade school. Things aren't supposed to be awkward." Jace said. Alec was starting to get uncomfortable. His lip twitched.

"So—So things _aren't_ supposed to be awkward?"

"No." Jace and Simon said at the same time. Alec groaned, putting his face in his hands. He dunked his head under water when they started asking about him and Magnus again.

"Oh come on, Alec. What's going on?" Simon asked as Jace forced Alec to submerge again.

"Nothing, nothing, it's probably just—nothing." Jace sighed, falling back to floating on his back.

"He's never going to tell us." Alec rolled his eyes.

"It's nothi—"

"Nothing? Really? Gosh, I had no idea." Simon said sarcastically.

"My god, let it go!"

They played and laughed and gossiped in the water for a while, until clouds started to form in the sky which caused it to get dark. Alec hadn't gotten out of the water the entire time, forcing the boys to stay in too. He was dreading seeing or talking to Magnus again. However, he was also pretty sure he was extremely sunburned, so even though it was getting cloudy, he still knew he was probably going to get skin cancer if he stayed in any longer.

"Ugh, god, when did the weather get so shitty?" Izzy complained. "I thought weather was bipolar only in America?" Alec laughed, ruffling her damp hair. She nearly ripped his arm off.

"Well, at least we got to enjoy the sunny part of the day at the beach." There was crash of thunder in the distance. Alec winced.

"Yeah, we should really probably get going." Magnus said. "Let's go, honey." And he hooked arms with Alec. Alec sputtered, blinking rapidly up at him. Magnus smiled back innocently.

"See now, that doesn't seem awkward," Simon muttered to Jace. Jace coughed back a laugh.

"Well, we're going to grab a cab and go. See you tomorrow?" He started dialing something on his phone.

Izzy clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, yes, we have _big_ plans for tomorrow! See you!"

Simon's eyes widened. "Yeah, you guys might want to prepare himself. Izzy's out of control." He muttered. Izzy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Now, dear, don't give them any hints." Izzy warned. Magnus laughed. Alec was still to shocked about 'honey' that he didn't seem to have the ability to speak yet.

"Okay, well, bye bye! I called a cab, it's waiting just outside the parking lot, so," Magnus said. They all hugged their goodbyes, Magnus and Alec getting to their taxi. They were still hooking arms, Alec couldn't help but notice.

"So, did you have a good time?" Magnus asked when they got into the vehicle. Alec thought about all the conversations he had had about Magnus that today, and how he had only managed to think of Magnus shirtless and oily six times that day, which should've been some sort of record.

He smiled at Magnus with great courage. "I had a wonderful time."

* * *

 **A/N: omg I'm so hungry and I have nothing to eat in my house and I have so much to do but i'm so lazy and just ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **BUT**

 **GOOD NEWS  
I DONT HAVE TO WAIT 4 WEEKS TO GET A NEW PHONE ANYMORE!  
Hehe I just decided to get a different phone instead of waiting for the iphone xr to come out so YAY ME HEHE IK NO ONE CARES BUT YAYAYAY**

 **SO UM PLZZ REVIEW O BYE I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU**

 **-Emma**


	7. Wet Dreams

**A/N: UGh. I have some bad news. My throat has been KILLING me lately and i've just been super nauseous all the time so if i don't update soon IM SORRY I SWEAR I STILL LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **Which reminds me… THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST I LOVE YOU.**

 **Ow ok it literally hurts when I breathe o god I need to start writing before this AN becomes so long from me complaining.**

 **Disclaimer: Damn I own nothing.**

* * *

Alec jumped at the millionth loud clap of thunder coming from outside. He exhaled loudly, aggravated. Dropping his book on the ground, he got up out of his armchair, walking back into the bedroom where Magnus was sleeping soundly on the bed after the long day at the beach. He whined quietly, desperately wishing Magnus was awake. He hated thunderstorms. He was irrationally terrified of them, and wished he could sleep too—the stupid thunder was keeping him up.

Lightning struck outside, brightening the room for a split second and once again, scaring the crap out of Alec. He squeaked, running out of the room before he could wake Magnus. He had tried everything to try and distract himself from the storm and wind outside; read, did everything that could be done on his phone, made himself dinner again, tried to sleep so many times. It was pointless.

He went to the bathroom again, locking the door and sliding right down to the floor. He was so exhausted, and the bathroom was the only room in the room that didn't have any windows. It was so peaceful in there, fluorescent lights beating down on his skin like the sun.

Outside, he could still hear the familiar beat of thunder, and flashes of lightning peeked out from underneath the door. At least the thunder wasn't as loud. Alec could slowly feel himself drifting off, a pair of golden-green eyes appearing behind his closed eyes.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

 _Wait._

That wasn't thunder anymore.

 _Thump, thump,_ thump _._

Alec groaned, grabbing the sink to pull himself up. He sneaked out of the bathroom, around the bedroom to the door.

"Ah!" Alec yelped an embarrassing, obscene noise when he saw Magnus already standing at the door. When had he woken up?

Magnus turned around and smiled with tired eyes. "Alexander? Huh, I thought you were asleep."

"Uh, no, I was just—"

 _THUMP._

They both rushed to get the door opening, stepping back and revealing small little Max hugging his pillow close to his chest. He whimpered when he saw Alec, running forward and throwing his little arms around Alec's waist. He raised his eyebrows, rubbing Max's back.

"What's up buddy?" Alec asked.

"It's scary outside. Can I sleep with you?" Magnus laughed behind a cough. Alec glared at him.

"That's okay, shh, come here, you can sleep with us. But why didn't you want to go to Izzy or Jace? They're much closer."

"Well, they weren't really up to waking up. And I know you always like staying up."

"Okay." Alec led Max to their bed. "Alright." Alec slipped under the covers, pulling Max in next to him. He was going to have to ignore the thunder.

Soon enough, Magnus joined them as well, on the other side of Alec. He could feel Magus's back pressed up slightly against his. He sighed, unconsciously pressing more against him. Magnus did the same.

Then, without them really realizing it, in a few seconds they were pressed up completely against each other. It didn't feel weird, or uncomfortable. It actually felt really, really nice, Alec noticed with a great jolt in his heart.

Thunder and lightning tuned out, he snuggled up a little closer to him, sighing and closing his eyes.

* * *

 _Alec's head was spinning. Warm hands were tracing patterns across his bare torso, making him shiver. Magnus kissed him again, open and wet, tongues sliding against each other pulling a whimper from Alec. One of his hands moved down his chest, slowly, running over the plains of his stomach. The hand moved farther down, down, down until—_

 _"Oh god, Magnus," Alec shuddered as Magnus slipped his hand under his boxers, crying out when it closed tight around his hard member. His eyelids were fluttering, struggling to open and see Magnus's face but failing miserably. He groaned loudly when Magnus started pumping, the fit oh so tight and the angle oh so perfect. They were wrapped up completely in each other, all other sounds and sights blocked out._

 _"M—Magnus,_ please _," He gasped as Magnus continued his agonizing slow pace. "F—Faster!"_

" _Patience, dear," Magnus purred. Alec's breath hitched. Suddenly, his hands were gone, and Alec's hips thrusted up into nothing as he cried out and suppressed a sob._

" _Magnus! What are you—ah!" His hand returned a second later, this time lubed and faster. Alec whined out a gasp, hips moving forward in a rhythm against Magnus's hand._

" _Oh, oh—oh god, oh god Magnus I—That feels—" Magnus blanketed his mouth with his own, effectively shutting him up. Magnus moaned at all the sounds coming out of Alec's mouth, the way they vibrated against his lips._

 _Alec started to become incoherent. He grabbed Magus's free hand, firmly interlocking their fingers and squeezing hard._

" _I—I'm gonna—Sto—Ah—" Alec bit his lip so hard he tasted blood when he heard Magnus's next words._

" _Come for me Alexander," He breathed. Alec's vision turned white as he crashed into a wave of ecstasy, shuddering violently._

* * *

Alec jolted up out of bed with a gasp. He looked around, reality sinking in like a heavy anchor. It was dark out, and thank god Magnus was asleep next to him. Max must've left. The disappointment when he registered it was a dream was almost unbearable.

 _Oh no._

He fell back against the sheets, stifling a groan. There was a wet spot on the sheet next to him, along with on his pajama bottoms.

 _Fuck._

 _Now what?_

He could just stay in bed until morning came, awkwardly resting in his own body fluids. Magnus would wake up and he would just pretend to sleep until Magnus went to the bathroom or something, then he would speedily change the sheets and get back in bed like nothing ever happened. Yeah, that could work.

He glanced at the alarm on his bedside table.

 _2:32 AM._

 _Great._

This would take quite a while.

* * *

Magnus groaned, sitting up in bed and stretching. He had been awake for a while, just didn't feel like getting out of bed. Sunlight had flooded the room however even through the shades, and he kinda had to pee, so he decided it was the right time.

Next to him, Alec was still asleep, which was strange since he usually got up first and it was already 9. He shrugged to himself, staring at Alec's sleeping face a little longer than he should've, then went to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Alec took his chance. He leaped out of bed like a ninja, ripped off the sheets and his pjs as quickly and quietly as possible then ran to the laundry room and threw them in the washer. Not bothering with putting on other pants, he grabbed other sheets that looked somewhat similar to those and shimmied them on the bed, jumping back onto it and under the covers only a few seconds before Magnus poked his head out of the bathroom, half a face of makeup on.

"What's going on?"

"What?" Alec forced his voice into grogginess.

"I heard a lot of running around and banging?" Alec shrugged what he hoped was nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Magnus still looked suspicious, and Alec panicked, raising his voice up an octave. "You know, it was probably someone from above us."

Magnus, who looked a little more convinced but still slightly worried, shrugged and returned to applying his makeup, this time leaving the bathroom door open.

Alec threw his head back against his pillow, heaving a sigh in relief. That was one of the most stressful things he had ever done.

Suddenly, Magnus stuck his head out again. "Just so you know, I'm pretty sure Izzy has those plans for us today, you know the surprise she talked to us about yesterday, so you should probably get ready." Alec nodded quickly, getting out of bed. Magnus looked at him strangely. "Did…Did you change the sheets?"

 _Oh god._

"N—No! They—They were always like this."

"Are you su—"

"Yes! Now, hurry up with the bathroom because I have to get ready too and you know how Izzy is." God, he wished he sounded more sure of himself. Magnus just raised his eyebrows, not saying anything else and going back into the bathroom.

Alec sat back on the bed with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about that damn dream. It felt so real, so nice. He really wished it could be real.

Shaking his head, he got up again, reaching for his suitcase and slipping on a pair of sweatpants. Suddenly, his phone started ringing on his bedside table, vibrating loudly on the wood.

 _Izzy_ , it read. Great. Now he had to deal with her.

"What's up?"

"Hey Alec. Listen, you and Magnus need to be ready by um, I think 10 for the surprise."

"Wha—10? That's in like, an hour!"

Izzy sighed. "Well, I can't give you any details why because that'll just ruin the surprise. Just hurry up. And meet us outside the hotel."

Alec sighed. "Fine."

"Goodbye." The line disconnected just as Magnus got out of the bathroom, fluffing his hair a little.

"Okay, I'm done you can use the bathroom now." Alec smiled weakly, nodding and getting up. Magnus went to his suitcase, choosing his clothes for the day. "So, do you have any idea what Izzy has planned for us?"

"Uh, no not really. She did just call and tell me though that we have to be ready by 10."

"Oh, that's fine." Magnus took out a light tank top and some jean shorts, flattening them out. "Hey, so, you _really_ didn't change the sheets? You're saying I'm just going insane?"

Alec pulled at his shirt uncomfortably. "Yep. Heh. You're just going crazy."

Magnus gave him a look. "Alec. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me, I swear."

 _Yeah, except you're the one person that I actually can't tell._

"I—I'm gonna—Bathroom," He pointed to the bathroom, looking down at the floor while he ran inside, locking the door furiously. He banged his head against the bathroom door as soon as he got inside, groaning. This was going to be a very long day.

About an hour later, after everyone was ready and waiting outside, Izzy was ready to announce what they were going to do.

"So. Everybody. We have a very special day planned." Izzy clapped her hands together.

"Oh, I'm excited." Clary giggled, wrapping her arm around Jace's and leaning into him. Jace kissed her on the head, bending down a little because she was really that short. Alec smiled at the happy couple. He and Magnus weren't even looking at each other—Alec refused to after this morning's situation, how he left it. Also, if he thought about Magnus for too long, all the events from his dream would come crashing back and things would start getting a little too hot. He also tried to avoid talking alone with him, just so he didn't bring up the sheets again.

"Okay. We are going to go to…France's biggest carnival!" Izzy grinned.

 **A/N: GOD I am so sorry for how much this sucks, I know okay i kNoW but I just feel really shitty right now and I can't focus on my writing and this was so freaking hard to write but at least I did before one week passed so I didn't break any promises I swear y'all will get what you want. I love you all mwah**

 **-Emma, who hates being sick.**


	8. Skinny Dipping

**A/N: Dear god can someone please save me theres SO MANY FUCKING STINK BUGS IN MY HOUSE and i have a CRIPPLING fear of bugs it's so bad I'm going to therapy for it and guess what? THERE WAS A FUCKING STINK BUG IN MY BE WAS IN LAST NIGHT. The last time I had cried so hard was when Jace died in Shadowhunters. Fuck. Now I have to write downstairs and avoid my parents bc they're annoying pieces of shit.**

 **OK BYE IM SRY IK ALL I DO IS COMPLAIN PLZ PLZPLZPZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLpZLPZL REVIEWWWWWWWW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I NEED IT.**

 **Disclaimer: Hoe I own nothing**

* * *

"Alec?" Alec ran faster, maneuvering as quickly as he could through the crowd of people.

"Um, Alec? Alec!" He ran right into Izzy, scowling at her when the stop was enough for Magnus to finally reach him. She gave him an odd look, and he spoke first before she could say something.

"Oh, Magnus! Didn't see you there," He turned around, facing Magnus. As usual, his breath hitched at the sight of him; hair down and slick, shining in the bright sun. He was wearing very little makeup, still just the right amount to wreck Alec. He huffed, his strong facade faltering a little. It wasn't his fault Magus was so damn beautiful.

A little bit out of breath, he spoke again when Magnus just stood there giving him a blank look. "What's up?"

"What?" Magnus said. "You—You've been running away from me all day! Literally!" He put his hands on his knees, head down.

It was quite a sunny day, sweltering hot out especially since they were outside in the carnival. They had been there for a few hours, eating cotton candy and being forced to go on crazy rides by Jace, while, no matter how much they begged, Isabelle made them stay there for longer. It was a great carnival, but it was just way too hot.

Alec had been avoiding Magnus all day. He had been trying to find Alec, chasing him around, calling him. Alec just _knew_ what he wanted to talk to him about, and there was no way he could handle it. Not now.

Unfortunately, Alec had to think fast. Because Magnus had finally reached him.

"I…Um, I—I'm not so sure what you're talking about." Alec tried to stay aloof.

Magnus gave him an exasperated look, clearly not falling for it.

"Alec. Do you mind if we talk? _Alone_?" Alec swallowed heavily, looking down in shame.

"Yeah okay. But only if we do it in the shade, because I'm being fucking toasted out here." He gave Izzy behind him a glare, before turning and following Magnus through the narrow crowd of babbling french people. They reached a small empty picnic table in the shade, Alec wiping the seat before he sat down.

"Really?" Magnus smiled a little.

Alec shrugged. "I'm a germaphobe."

Magnus laughed, head leaning back, exposing his long neck. Alec swallowed hard at the sight, thinking again back to his dream.

"So, I wanted to talk to you."

Alec shook his head, looking away, face a little red. "Yes, um, wha—what do you need?"

"Well, I mean, I wanted to talk to you about this morning, you were kind of acting weird? And you changed the sheets?" Magnus face was adorably screwed up in confusion. Alec sighed, facepalming.

"Yeah, look I—I can explain—" His face was flushed horribly, almost too much.

"I just want to know, did you change them because of your like germaphobe thing? Because, Alec, I'm totally fine with that, you don't have to hide it from me."

 _What?_

"What?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it, I don't care, trust me—" Alec scoffed, and Magnus stopped talking. He gave Alec a suspicious look, eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, is that not the reason you changed the—"

"No! I mean, I mean yes that is the reason why I changed them," He laughed nervously. "Um, that's me! Germaphobe!"

 _I totally didn't just say that as a joke._

"Oh. Okay, good. So you know I'm totally okay with it, right?" Alec had a strong urge to either roll his eyes, or laugh. He couldn't _believe_ this was his luck.

"Yep." Alec clapped his hands together, getting up. "Alright, shall we get back to the carnival?" Magnus gave him a warm smile, rising and going around the table to Alec. Alec's heart leaped when Magnus interlocked their fingers, face getting redder.

"You know, people are probably getting skeptical of us by now," Magnus explained when he saw the look on Alec's face after their hands met. "You've been avoiding me all day." Magnus raised his eyebrows, and if Alec could, he would turn even redder. However, being as it was if he did, he probably would pass out.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Magnus grinned, and started to drag him quicker through the crowd. "Okay, now I wanna go on the Frisbee. Or as the French call it, 'Le Frisbee'." Alec chuckled.

"Okay, but if I throw up, I'm blaming you." Magnus giggled, squeezing his hand. The sun was hiding behind a small cloud now, shielding them from despicable heat, at least at the moment. Alec was grateful for that, because otherwise, he probably would've overheated.

"We're here!" The Frisbee was a huge circular gondola that rotated as it swung back and forth. And Alec was absolutely terrified if it. Magnus pulled him into the line that consisted like 50 people, which, compared to what it usually was, was pretty short.

"Wait wait wait, we're not _actually_ going on that thing right? Please tell me you won't make me." Magnus just smirked, pulling him close. His breath tingled Alec's face, eyes downcast and shining. Alec blew out an obscene breath, mouthing the word 'wow' silently, mouth parted.

"Alexander," He purred in an incredibly seductive voice. "You're not scared, are you?"

 _Damn, he can make anything sexy._

"N—No, of course not." Magnus chuckled, backing away again. Alec blew out a sigh of relief. "I just get motion sickness really quickly so this ride may not be the best for me. Ask Jace. Space Mountain, 2015, was a night to remember." Magnus laughed and threw his head back, as he always did when he laughed. Alec loved it.

"What exactly happened?"

Alec shook his head, closing his eyes and putting his finger in the air, shaking it.

"Oh no, I am _not_ giving away my Space Mountain story. Never. It's sworn between Jace and I, no one else."

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure I'll get it out of you one day." He turned around, facing the line to the ride. "Oh, by the way, you're coming on the ride. Sorry." He didn't sound too sorry, but Alec wasn't focused on that.

 _One day._

Magnus was talking like they were _actually_ dating, and they were gonna get married or something.

 _Oh god._

This was all a little too much for him in one day.

* * *

 _11:00._

 _Damn._

Alec genuinely couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so nauseous.

Or turned on.

It had all started when Jace decided to smuggle some booze through the carnival doors. Everyone drank it all in like an hour, and before anyone knew it, Jace was smuggling more and more from a nearby hotel party and no one could even remember their own name.

Magnus was the first to suggest something crazy.

"We should all g—go skinny dipping." Magnus slurred out, He had looked at Alec and winked when he said it, which made him blush and whoop at the same time. The whole group started whooping along too, laughing and falling over each other. People were giving them strange looks and hiding their children, but Alec could care less.

After too much convincing of Clary and Izzy, they decided to crash the party at the hotel and skinny dip in that pool, nearly getting run over when they crossed the street. Magnus was thrilled, and in different circumstances, Alec would've been incredibly nervous.

But seeing his current one, there was nothing else he could feel but excitement and delight.

After that, everything pretty much went to hell. The party was off-limits, strictly private, but of course that didn't stop Magnus. He crawled over the fence around the pool, leaping in while yelling a second later, clothes still on. He had given his phone and wallet to Jace, who put them on the ground next to the pool. Most of the people were inside the hotel, where there was loud music and drinks, what they guessed was a bachelor party. Alec doubted any would even know they were there. Jace soon followed, then Alec and Simon, and finally Clary and Izzy when they were sure they weren't going to get arrested.

"You guys are so boring," Jace mumbled, wrapping his arms around Clary's slim waist in the water. "So protective. I mean, aren't you drunk? Have some fun, for fuck's sake."

Clary giggled. "What, crashing a party isn't enough fun for you?" She gave him an eskimo kiss before shifting in Jace's arms to face Magnus. "Now, Magnus, since you suggested skinny dipping, why don't you start us off?"

Magnus chuckled, reaching into the water and tugging off his jeans, holding the dripping piece of garment up in the air before throwing it on the cement. Jace and Simon started yelling, and Izzy had to hold Simon so he wouldn't drown himself by accident.

"Gosh, you're riled up," She laughed. Everyone started laughing too, and soon they were laughing so hard Alec could hardly breath and Jace had tears in his eyes. They had no idea why.

Magnus took a second to look at all the couples, wrapped up in each other, before grabbing Alec and pulling him straight into his arms. Alec let out an unruly squeal, gasping at the same time. After Magnus shifted him and got him comfortable in his arms, Alec started giggling uncontrollably again.

"What are you doing?" He got out. Magnus rubbed his nose against Alec's shoulder affectionately, which just made him giggle more.

"Well, we don't want it to seem like we're not dating, right? We gotta sell the merchandise, look at everyone else," He whispered. "We have to pretend we're a couple, remember?"

Alec gulped at the distance between their lips. He didn't think this was too good for his health, the sight of Magnus wet and slick, his breath tickling his face.

"A—Alright."

"Hey you two, get a room!" Jace's voice was slurred.

"Alec, it's your turn to strip!" Simon decided, prying himself off Izzy. She chuckled.

"You know, I'm not sure if that's how this game works—"

"Alec's turn!" Simon simply echoed.

Alec nodded, pulling off his wet shirt and becoming red. Magnus grinned devilishly, soaking in the sight of his flawless chest and gorgeous abs.

 _My god._

"Ok. Someone else now!"

Izzy frowned, pouting a little. She crossed her arms. "Guys," She whined, "This game is boring. Let's play truth or dare!" She clapped her hands together.

"You know what, we should play truth or dare, and whoever refuses to do the dare or truth has to strip a piece of clothing!"

They all agreed enthusiastically, the water splashing with how much they were jumping around. They exchanged a bunch of truths or dares, Alec having to take off his pants when he refused to tell his Space Mountain story and Jace doing the same since he refused to spill it either. Eventually, everyone was using that against the two of them, and they ended up nearly naked until Jace almost had to rid his boxers. He finally gave in, telling the story.

"No!" Alec yelled, hurdling out of Magnus's arm to point a dangerous finger at Jace. "We _swore_ , you bastard!" He announced dramatically. Jace laughed.

"Come on, it's not even that bad! Plus, there's no way I'm getting naked before Simon."

"Hey!"

"So it was June 2015, and Alec and I had just came back from a _marvelous_ dinner at Chipotle."

"Nooo!" Alec started whining.

"But this kid just insisted on going Space Mountain!"

Alec pouted, burying his face in Magnus's chest in embarrassment. Everyone else listened intently. "No, no no no!"

"So, I agreed. Then, about halfway through the ride, I'm sure you can pretty much guess what happened. But, I bet you didn't guess that it would happen on _everyone_ on the ride and on basically _everything_ on that ride. Oh yeah, it was so bad, they had to close the ride for the day to clean it up!" Alec wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Oh my god!" Izzy started laughing uncontrollably. " _That's_ your Space Mountain story?" She started wheezing, and so did everyone else. Magnus could barely see from the tears in his eyes.

Alec groaned and fell underwater, curling up in a little ball. Magnus giggled harder, trying to control himself to help Alec. He dipped under too, cupping Alec's arms and bringing him back to the surface, with effort, however.

"No, just leave me to die in peace!" Magnus could barely catch a breath.

"No, oh god, sweetie it's—it's not that bad!" Alec ignored the way his heart lurched at the pet name, crossing his arms and acting like stubborn 5 year old. Izzy started to help to, trying to coax Alec back but making it harder since she was laughing so hard.

"You guys, it was like 3 years ago!"

"You're right," Magnus forced a straight face, agreeing solemnly. "We should just forget about it and move on." He pulled Alec back into his arms, and after suspiciously searching Magnus's face, Alec complied.

"Okay, okay, who's next? Hey Clary, I really want to hear that story about Simon and that girl!" Izzy asked. Clary grinned, and Simon's laughing face quickly disappeared.

Things like this continued all night, Simon sharing weird stories, then everyone forcing Clary to say what actually happened. They had been dared to go inside the hotel like that, half naked and soaking wet and get a drink without being kicked out, which Jace managed. Alec was dared to go make out with a girl for ten seconds, and had to take off his boxers if he didn't.

"You guys!" Alec stretched out the last syllable. "I can't do that! You know what, Jace told the Space Mountain story today, I deserve a break!"

"Fine. Boxers off." Magnus stated with a shrug, and everyone else started laughing while Alec grimaced.

" _Fine_." He pulled himself out of the pool and ran up to the nearest girl he could find. Everyone watched closely while Alec started talking to her, and then started cheering when he finally kissed her awkwardly. He lasted about four seconds before she pushed him into the water with a look of disgust.

"Well, I'm very impressed, Mr. Cheater." Magnus smirked.

Alec wiped his mouth, his nose scrunched up adorably. "Hey, that was a dare,"

"Yeah, and not a full one either. You were supposed to do it for ten seconds but you only did it for four!" Simon snickered.

Alec groaned, putting a hand on his forehead and leaning back dramatically. "No! I refuse to do that again! It was traumatizing."

Magnus scooped Alec into his arms bridal style in the water. "Yeah, and I don't think I'll allow it," Alec giggled and whispered a thanks to him.

After a while, things however started getting a little more heated when it was too boring. Dares like kissing were more common, and soon, Izzy changed Alec's life forever with just 2 words.

"Kiss Magnus!"

Alec, who was now laying on his back next Magnus, stuck his head up in surprise. He paled, mouth open but no words seemed to be coming out. Slowly, he rose from his place in the water, and noticed Magnus was also frozen next to him. Simon, Jace and Clary agreed, encouraging.

"Wh—You—I—"

"What's the matter? Too shy to kiss your boyfriend in front of us Alec?" Jace mocked.

"N—No—"

"Come on! Just do it!" Simon spoke.

"Well—"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

And before Alec could think, before Alec could breath or understand what was going on, before Alec could do _anything_ , Magnus's lips were attached to his, and the world fell away.

 **A/N: OH. MY. GOD. You have no idea how hard this was to write. Can I just rant for a second? ( What else do I do? ) Writing takes like so much out of me, like I feel physically exhasted after for no reason, and like don't worry, I won't stop bc I love it, but MY GOD it's hard. Also, IM A HORRIBLE PERSON WHO HASN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I'M SO SO SORRY but like if this doesn't get reviews I WILL SHED TEARS PHYSICAL TEARS THAT'S RIGHT IMMA MAKE EVERYONE UNCOMFORTabLE no i'm jk but like PLz DONT LET THIS FLOP I HAD TO FINISH THIS ALL IN ONE NIGHT FOR YOU GUYS WHOM I LOVE VERY MUCH AND ITS A SCHOOL NIGHT BTW SO PLZZ REVIE O BEG OF YOU.**

 **I'm also tired af bc as usual I do this at like 10 at night. But I hope you enjoyed. COming uP nEXT: MALEC'S FIRST KISS! EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! OOH REMINDER! I SHALL BRING SMUT THE MORE U REVIEW SO HMU Y'All ;)**

 **One laSt thing if any of u have any ideas of any Malec fanfics I should write PLZ REVIEW I'll obvioulsy still finish this one but I'm making a list of one's I wanna write so pLz.**

 **-Emma, who LOVES all y'all reviewers. The whole eight people ;)**


	9. Complications

**A/N: You guys… I feel like fucking shit. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I feel SO bad ab it bc I did it over txt but it was just WAY too awkward in person I mean one of the main reasons I wanted to break up with him was bc it was just so awkward but now I feel like a cruel horrible person and he hasn't answered my txt and I just feel S wanna cry and just fucking hang myself and life is just so hard and I hate it I HATE SCHOOL SM so now I'm just watching Shameless to make myself feel better bc no matter wat at least my life won't ever be as bad as thiers goodbye I love you all.**

 **Also don't think I'm like ignoring your reviews or something no don't worry I see them and I LOVE THEM I LOVE Y'ALL YOU TOTALLY MAKE MY DAY KEEP IT UP AND**

 **:)**

 **Disclaimer: stfu**

* * *

Alec wasn't completely sure what was happening. Two seconds ago, they had just been playing an innocent, drunk game of truth or dare. It was simple, really.

But now, he was kissing, _kissing_ , Magnus Bane half naked.

 _The_ Magnus Bane.

He couldn't believe his luck, and he couldn't believe there was a slight chance he wouldn't remember this in the morning.

 _Oh god._

Magnus's hands slid around his waist slowly, crawling up his torso, mapping his back.

 _So this is what a stroke feels like._

Alec's eyes started to slip shut, and he slowly got used to the feeling of Magnus's lips against his. They were warm and smooth, parting his expertly. People were splashing and whooping and yelling, but Alec couldn't even remember their names anymore, or his or anyone's other then Magnus's. Everything slipped away, leaving just Magnus. Just him.

 _So this is what people mean by 'fireworks'._

He sighed into Magnus's mouth, finally giving in and melting into the kiss, tentatively parting his lips and kissing back.

For a second, he could've sworn he felt Magnus smile against him.

Without his own accord, his hands suddenly reached up and tangled into his smooth, wet hair, pulling tight. Magnus groaned at that, and slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth.

 _Oh fuck._

Alec gasped, pulling himself up more and pressing his bare chest against Magnus's, their slick skin rubbing together. By now, they were making out passionately, hands roaming bodies and tongues memorizing each others mouths sloppily with so much need it was painful.

It some tiny, insignificant part of Alec's mind that wasn't consumed by Magnus, he wondered why the _hell_ they hadn't done this before. This was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him since…Well he didn't even know when. He was feeling incredible now, like he could take over the world, overcome with astonishment and glory, wonderment and unthinkable happiness. And the obvious arousement.

He felt like he was in The Notebook, the water dripping down around them as their bodies slid together underwater.

"Damn," Jace muttered to Izzy.

"I know," She laughed quietly. "It took 'em this long to kiss no wonder they're so enthusiastic about it," Jace snorted, and Izzy started coughing out little giggles.

Suddenly, Clary cleared her throat loudly.

Magnus and Alec broke apart to look over at the group, still wrapped up in each other. They were both panting hard, hair and face messes and lips red and swollen. Magnus's makeup had nearly smudged completely off, and yet he was pulling it off. All of Alec's bedhead's combined couldn't compare to this. Seeing everyone's expressions, they quickly climbed off of each other, clearing their throats and shifting awkwardly.

After a few seconds, Simon was the first to do something. He started clapping, hanging his head down and putting his hands in the air in triumph. Izzy started bawling laughter, following in suit with the clapping and soon everyone was."Well, I think it's safe to say you guys won _that_ dare." Jace snickered. Magnus couldn't help himself—after a while he started giggling too, and Alec got infected too. Soon they were all wheezing, holding each other up.

"You know, we should probably go. I mean, I have no idea how we're going to make it back with all this booze and one car, but if we're going to leave it should probably be now," Magnus said. He took his phone off Jace's pants, raising his eyebrows when he saw the time. "Yeah, it's one a.m., and I really don't want to be arrested in France. Again." He smirked when everyone gasped, and climbed out of the pool before anyone could attack him.

"When where what?" Izzy asked, and Magnus chuckled. He walked around the pool to the entrance of the hotel where there was a cart of clean towels, getting some for himself and Alec.

"A story for another time sweetness," He cooed. "You guys can stay if you want, but I'm making Alec come, or else he's gonna yell at me tomorrow for not making him come."

Alec internally groaned. Great. Now he had to go back to their hotel, with Magnus, _alone._

He was so screwed.

"Come on, let's go."

When he and Magnus finally arrived back at their own hotel—after a lot of confusion and angry cab rides—Alec could barely keep his eyes open. He had been nervous to go home with Magnus, but considering his exhaustion now, he could barely even remember what he had been nervous about. Magnus had to wake him up several times in the elevator.

"Come on, we're almost there." Alec groaned, sluggishly dragging his body through the dimly lit hallway, holding onto Magnus's arm so he wouldn't fall.

 _Damn, I got so drunk._

Somewhere in Alec's mind, he really, really, _really_ hoped he remembered what had happened tonight.

Before Alec's legs gave out from beneath him, Magnus stopped walking and he heard the familiar click of their room card.

"Fuck, thank god." Alec pushed past Magnus and went straight to the bedroom, lunging into the bed. Face muffled and shoved into the bed covers, he groaned again, louder. Magnus laughed, dropping his phone and wallet on a nearby chair, then started peeling off his wet clothes. Alec was already half asleep, sighing deeply with every breath.

"Hey, you don't want to shower?" Magnus pondered, throwing his clothes in the washer and heading to the bathroom.

"Does it look like I want to shower right now?" Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

"Suit yourself. But don't fall asleep in those wet clothes, I ain't sharing a wet bed." At this Alec finally let out a snicker. He pulled his head up like it was a great weight, and shoved himself into a sitting position with great effort. He fished out his phone through his wet pockets, checking the time. Thank god the Iphone 8 was waterproof.

Wow. It was 3 a.m. It felt like it had just been 1:00 like a few minutes ago.

 _Well, you know what they say. Time flies when you kiss your fake boyfriend who you have a crush on for the first time half naked in a pool that you're not allowed to even be in._

Alec couldn't help but giggle a little at his own joke. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes and dropping his phone somewhere.

 _That_ kiss _._

Alec wasn't a virgin, by any means. He had had his fair share of boyfriends, even a few girlfriends. He had kissed a _lot_ of people, his fairshare, hell, more than his fairshare. More than enough. He knew he wasn't no fantastic kisser, but he had definitely met people who had been. Jerks, though.

Magnus. Magnus was something different entirely. He could not _believe_ his luck with Magnus. He had just kissed the most attractive man in the U.S.—well, in Europe, technically. Magnus brought out something new in him, something vibrant and radiant, fun, daring and exciting. Magnus had convinced him to crash a freaking party. Not in a million years, no matter how drunk Alec would've ever done that before, especially, _especially_ on another continent.

But…Magnus. Magnus could make him go skydiving or bungee jumping from the Empire State building. Magnus made him go hot and heavy in front of his friends and his own _siblings_ , half _naked_.

Magnus was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would do everything in his power not to lose him, even when they had to go back home in just a few days.

"Hey, not asleep yet?" Magnus came out of the steaming bathroom, a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist while he held another one up in his hair, drying it. Alec seemed unable to speak for a while, staring with wide eyes where the towel was wrapped around Magnus. It could slip, just like that, with the slightest change in movement.

"Hey, my eyes are up here you know," Alec gasped, stumbling against gibberish for a second before just closing his mouth. He looked down, trying to hide his beet red face. Magnus grinned.

"Relax, you really need some rest," Magnus suddenly came over, placing his hand gently under Alec's chin and lifting his head up. Alec held his breath, eyes a little glassy. Magnus studied him carefully, quickly swiping his thumb under each eye before letting go.

 _Damn, is this man trying to kill me?_

"Go to sleep. You're going to get wrinkles that way. I'll join you in a second, just lemme change."

Alec nodded helplessly, though he knew Magnus couldn't see him. He shook his head, pulling all those thoughts out hastily before they got to be too much. Magnus was right. He just needed to sleep. This would all be over in the morning. It would be fine. He slid back down under the covers, shivering.

Magnus emerged again a few minutes later, clad in loose shorts and a tank top. He slid into bed next to Alec, facing him.

"Goodnight, Alec."

Alec mumbled something inaudible, probably gibberish.

Then, when Magnus was just about to drift off, Alec's voice came to his ears again.

"You kissed me today," He mumbled, eyes staying closed.

Magnus laughed, a little bit nervously. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Alec awoke the next morning painfully and abruptly from all the texts he was getting from Izzy. All the liquor really hit him hard last night, and there was no recovery now. He was going to have to deal with it.

Opening his glued shut eyes was a large effort, and it was even more difficult to _try_ and sit up. Pressing both his hands into the bed, he pushed his upper body up with a groan, only to be pulled back down again. By a force.

 _Magnus._

Magnus. Magnus's arms were wrapped completely around his waist, tight, face buried in his side. His was snoring softly, and his hair was a jumbled, black mess on his head. Alec was hit with a strange urge to run his hands through it, smooth it out, brush through it.

"Fuck," His phone was buzzing again, loudly. Still half sitting up, he reached over to his nightstand and opened his phone. Yep, 16 missed texts from Izzy. It wasn't even that late—10:00.

" _I have more plans for today!"_

" _You're really going to like them!"_

" _You better not be asleep right now."_

 _"Alec Lightwood I will not stop texting you until you answer!"_

Alec sighed, sliding into the texts and typing a quick response; saying he was up and would call her soon. Then, he gingerly lifted Magnus's arms up and off him, shaking his shoulders gently. Magnus grunted, curling up tighter. Alec sighed, trying again, a little harder this time.

"—the fuck?" Magnus grumbled. He blinked several times, wiping his tired eyes and squinting up at Alec. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh god, I'm sorry, did I like molest you in my sleep or something?"

Alec started, mortified. "No! God no, you were just—Kind of—Well, whatever. I woke you cause Izzy is harassing me again, she's saying she's got plans that we have to go. No squeezing out of this one, unfortunately."

Magnus pulled himself up and leaned back against the pillows, letting out a little sigh as he stretched. His shirt, halfway crinkled on one side, started riding up, and before Alec could get all the juicy details, it was down again, and Alec was left disappointed. But it was strange, something felt weird right then, like deja vu occured when he looked at Magnus's chest.

"Oh god. Is it one of her surprises again? Because, though the carnival was fun, this fucking hangover really ain't." Alec nodded, going through his texts again.

"Hey, do you have any idea what happened last night?" Magnus swung his legs out of bed, stretching again. He rose up, going to the bathroom.

"Not sure. I remember laughing. A lot. And I remember coming home wet, like soaking, and—Oh!" Magnus gasped, putting a hand over his mouth at the same time realization hit Alec like a freight train. He felt a entire, huge flush come over his face, all the way down to his chest and all the way up to his ears.

Magnus had been standing in between the bathroom and the bed, a hand still covering his mouth, staring at the floor. If it was possible, Alec turned ever more red when Magnus's hand slowly slid down over his lips, running his fingertips carefully across the parted brim. Swallowing heavily, Magnus looked up at Alec, a stunned expression painted on his face.

"Um, I'm just going to, bathroom," He pointed feebly towards the bathroom behind him, still facing Alec. Before quickly turning and locking himself in, he gave Alec one last, long, meaningful look, eyes roaming slowly along his entire body, stopping when they reached his face. He wetted then bit his bottom lip when he caught sight of those gorgeous, plump lips again, remembering the feeling of them against his own just a few hours ago.

When the door clicked and locked, Alec opened his mouth in a silent scream, fanboying like a teenager over last night. He was interrupted suddenly however when Magnus opened the bathroom door for a second, saying one last thing before closing it again.

"Oh! And I remember the Space Mountain story!" He smirked and dropped a wink as Alec groaned and threw a pillow at the door just as it closed.

He picked up his phone as it started buzzing furiously again, unlocking it to call Izzy so she would shut up.

"Hey Izzy," He mumbled when she picked up, rubbing his eyes and finally getting out of bed. He groaned as his vision went blind for a second, an excruciating pain coming to his head. "Woah. Damn. Hell of a hangover, how could you let me drink so much?"

"Excuse me, I'm the little sister, you should be more concerned about how _I'm_ doing, _big brother_." Alec chuckled a little, paddling to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon.

"So, what crazy shit you got planned today? Any more party crashing and naked kissing?" Izzy sighed, and he could almost hear her grimace.

"No, not this time, it's a surprise. And please, don't act like you didn't like last night. I remember y'all going at it in the pool, for straight up _minutes_." Alec gasped, blushing pointlessly.

"We—Wh—How—"

"Oh yeah. Give me the details on that. You don't stutter like that for just anyone." Alec mumbled for a few more seconds, before giving up.

"I—What's there to say? We just kissed. Just some same-old, same-old kissing ma' boyfriend. You know." He shoved his phone between his shoulder and ear, pulling out a pan and olive oil for the omelet.

"What? My god, you're the worst liar that had Lightwood blood. I'm disappointed."

Alec sighed, started up the burner on the stove. "Look, what do you want me to say? We just kissed."

"Just kissed? _Just_ kissed? Alec, you kissed like it was your very first time, like he was air and you were drowning."

Alec snorted. "Cheesy line,"

"Alec," She said firmly. "Is there something I'm missing? What's going on between you two, really though?"

Alec's palms started to get sweaty. He knew, he just knew, Izzy was going to be the one to break him first. Izzy could still read him like an open children's book even if he was doing his very best acting. He was screwed, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"It's nothing, Iz. Please, if you love me, you'll drop it," He nearly dropped an egg as his pulled them out of the fridge.

"Oh dear, not the 'if you love me'. Well, okay. When you're ready to tell the truth, call me up, and we can have a real talk. Otherwise, meet me outside the hotel at 11:30 sharp. And wear a bathing suit."

Alec sighed. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

The line disconnected, and Alec put his phone down and resumed to cooking his eggs.

Little did he know, Magnus was standing at the kitchen doorway, having heard the whole conversation. He walked out slowly, head drooped down in defeat and a hurt expression on his face.

Alec was mixing together the yolks when he heard Magnus moving around in the bedroom. He walked backwards, sticking his head in the doorway, still mixing the eggs.

"Hey, you want some eggs? Homemade, I'm said to be quite the cook, if I do say so myself."

Magnus didn't even look up from what he was doing. "No thanks," Alec frowned at the slightly cold gesture, but just shrugged it off and resumed his cooking.  
"Oh, and Izzy said we need to meet her at 11:30 outside the hotel for her plans—So just be ready by then. And wear a bathing suit."

"Mhmm." Was all Magnus replied. No witty remark, or charming joke. Alec poured the eggs into the hot pan and walked back into the bedroom while they sizzled pleasantly.

"Are you okay?" Alec's voice sounded foreign to him, tainted with loving concern that he only expressed to his own family members. He cleared his throat, trying again. "You're just a little quiet," He clarified. Magnus, who was rummaging through his overflowing suitcase for an outfit, barely took a half a glance back to where Alec was standing.

"I'm fine," He murmured.

"Are you su—"

"Yes." Magnus cut in sharply. Without his own accord, Alec took a step back in surprise, eyebrows in his hairline. He suddenly knew what this must be about. Their kiss, last night. Alec had given it too much. Great. Now, he wasn't going to date Magnus, _or_ be his friend. He really screwed things up.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Alec's voice was weak and frail, and we slouched out of the room, back to his omelet, which was ready by then. He dumped it onto a clean plate, grabbing a fork on his way to the empty table. He barely touched his food. All he could think about was how badly he had messed up, how they probably wouldn't ever recover from this.

 _Fuck._

His heart twisted painfully in his chest, clenching and contracting like someone was pulling and tugging on it. It was funny how quickly he could go from 7 heaven to 6 feet under. Alec shouldn't have ever even brought someone on this damn trip. He was better on his own, he always was, and he freaking knew that. Why did he have to go and mess up something that could've been so great? He could've just gone on this trip without Magnus, and then come back and dated him normally, but—

Alec only realized he was crying when a tiny teardrop started making its way down his cheek, sliding off and hitting the wooden table. He wiped his face quickly, rubbing his eyes and getting rid of any evidence that was ever there. Suddenly, he pushed himself off the table, omelet not even halfway done, to go get dressed. He just had to let it go, get over it. It was something he had to do his whole life, he was basically trained for it. He was an adult, and he could do it now.

Just when Alec got to the doorway, Magnus stepped in his way, one hand on his hip and the other holding the phone he was staring at. Alec yelped, jumping back.

"I'm ready to go," Magnus announced.

"Okay. Great. I need to get ready now." Alec bit out, slightly sarcastic. Magnus looked up from his phone for a second to give Alec a sort of grimace, then looked away again and moved out of his way.

 _Jeez, what did I ever do to him? So what, I kissed him a little passionately last night. We were both drunk and it was for the audience anyway. Or at least that's what I keep damn telling myself._

Alec pushed out that thought promptly, that little evil part of his mind. He had to stop thinking about it for Christ's sake.

Without thinking, he picked out a random bathing suit and outfit, going to the bathroom to slip it on. When he got out, he caught Magnus hurriedly snarfing down his omelet. Being caught in the act, Magnus slowly put the plate down and gave him a lopsided smile that set Alec's heart in a frenzy.

"I thought you didn't want eggs?"

"I was hungry," They shared a little laugh, which immediately caused Alec to feel better. He made Magnus laugh. That was, until, the moment ended and Magnus was back to giving him the cold shoulder. He tried to ignore it and pretend nothing was happening as they left their room and went down the hallway to the elevator, but it was hard. There was unfamiliar silence hanging in the air like an anchor, weighing Alec down, and for one of the first times with Magnus, he didn't know what to say. They entered the elevator, a few feet apart, tension filling the air rapidly. Magnus pressed the first level button several times, probably just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Alec could relate to something like that.

Suddenly, the elevator tumbled aggressively, shook and stuttered, then stopped. Magnus grabbed on the bar tightly, and Alec, not being prepared, clumsily fell on his face. Magnus had to hold back a laugh.

"Ow. What happened?" Alec said as he pulled himself up, rubbing his head a little. "Hey, why did we stop moving?"

Magnus sighed. "I think our elevator broke down." He punched the emergency button a few times, and a few seconds later a mechanical voice on the speakers on the ceiling informed them that someone would be there to help them soon. Great. Just what he needed. An elevator with Magnus Bane.

 _Fuck you, Universe._

 **A/N: EW i'm actually the worst writer on the entire planet wtf i hate myself my god plz** _ **review**_ **before i jump off a bridge with how low my self esteem is rn.**

 **REVIEWEIWEIWIEWIEVIEIVIEIIWIIRIEIREIVIEIW**

 **^Unscramble.**

 **You guessed it, it's review.**

 **-Emma, who, if you haven't realized, wants you to review.**


	10. War of Hearts Part One

**A/N: Ok. Y'all. Let's talk.**

 **This fanfic sucks hard fucking A S S, and like ik. I'm obvi still trying my best, but dO nOt gIvE uP On mE, ok, I HAVE BILLIONS OF PLANS FOR MORE MALEC FANFICS IN THE FUTURE.**

 **Now. Ik what ur thinking. Won't they all suck the same? But there's the catch—I have been taking online writing classes, and on the next fabulous Malec stories I have prepared, I'm not going to be a dumbass, and wing it. Bc that was fucking stupid.**

 **So, basically, keep reading this, BUT WHEN IT ENDS, STAY TUNED FOR SUM MORE GOOD SHIT Y'ALL.**

 **And now, one more note, THX SM FOR UR REVIEWS! Tho ik it's not alot, each one makes my day and I love them :).**

 **ALright enough with the mushy shit, happy reading!  
**

 **Discalimer: Guess what I owN? Nothing. What a surprise. *Cries in corner***

* * *

Alec opened his phone again, glancing at the same time on the dull screen. He sighed, tucking it back in his pocket for when he would check again in another five minutes.

He and Magnus had been sitting in that damn elevator for hours, or in reality, 30 minutes.

They hadn't said a word.

Alec was getting hot, dangerously dehydrated with his nerves pooling in stomach like it was a party. His phone, which he had stared at meaninglessly for the first 15 minutes they'd been in there, was starting to die. He could relate to it in a high level at the moment.

His situation took awkward silence to a new level.

Alec pulled out his phone again, checking the time, _again_.

 _12:05._

Izzy would probably murder them.

He'd tried to call her, but there was no service. Stupid, fucking elevator.

Suddenly, an idea struck. Alec looked over at Magnus anxiously, chewing his lip relentlessly. Magnus was sitting with his knees tucked up into his chest, arms wrapped around them and chin resting on top. He was staring straight ahead, a dead look on his face.

"Magnus?" Alec asked in a small, nervous voice. Magnus didn't answer, he didn't even look over at him. Alec gulped.

"Can I use your phone to call Izzy? Mine has no damn service," He let out a small chuckle in a breath, stopping when he still got no response. Magnus still didn't look at him, but narrowed his eyes at the wall he was staring at and pulled out his phone, sliding it over to Alec.

Alec took it gratefully, but he didn't open it yet. Still staring at Magnus, he started fidgeting the phone between his fingers.

"Are yo—"

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay." Magnus whispered. Alec straightened up a little bit.

"Why not?" His confidence grew. "Because, you should tell me. You know, maybe I can help."

This was the moment Magnus chose to finally drag his tired eyes over to Alec. He stared at him, face blank and emotionless, eyes boring into Alec's. Alec swallowed, fidgeting again because Magnus was sort of scary.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, banging his head back against the wooden wall to clear it. His nose scrunched up suddenly, and he exhaled sharply.

"It smells like old, crusty dick in here," Alec barked out a laugh, relief oozing through him. A little. "Just call Isabelle, tell her we'll be here awhile."  
Alec frowned.

"Wait, but—I thought—"

"Hey, I want my phone back if you're not going to use it." Magnus stared at him again. Alec cocked his head at him in confusion, and for a second, for a small, split second he thought he saw a flash of anger on Magnus's face.

"Okay?" He would deal with this later. Magnus was right, he really needed to call his sister.

The line rang once, twice, three times before Izzy started screaming into it, so loud Alec winced and took the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Where the hell are you?! Who do you think you are? I told you, _I specifically told you_ , not to be late—Oh shut up Jace! You fucking—"

"Izzy."

"You're making everyone wait, we're waiting for you bastards! I've been calling you and—"  
"Isabelle."

She growled. "What?! You better have a very good excuse for this, _Alec_." She snarled his name like it was something disgusting.

"First of all, this is Magnus's phone, and you knew that. How dare you talk to my boyfriend that way." He smirked.

"Well yeah, but I knew it was—"

"Second, it's not our fault. My phone has no service, and our elevator broke down. We're waiting for it to be fixed now."

"Oh," She said. "Well, why the fuck didn't you call me on his phone earlier?"

"Izzy, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it now, so just chill, and wait for us. I'm sure we're going to love your surprise." He added at the end, knowing how to please the crazy.

There was silence on the other line for a second.

"Yeah, you really will," Giddiness crept into her voice, and Alec smiled victoriously, winning the argument. He was pretty sure his sister was bipolar. "Alright, well, you two better hurry the fuck up, because we ain't gonna wait here forever."

"Don't worry, they said it won't take longer then like, another 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?!"

Alec quickly disconnected the call, handing the phone back to Magnus, who didn't say a word. Damn.

"So. Magnus. Are you going to tell me now?"

Magnus didn't look at him. "Tell you what?"

"Oh, don't play stupid,"

Magnus shot him a glare. "No, Alec. Really. What do you want to hear? What do _you_ think is wrong?" Magnus's voice was edging slowly over eerily calm and completely insane.

Alec, who was too shocked for words, simply shrugged. Magnus's eyes narrowed, and he looked away again. Anywhere but Alec.

"Is it because of last night?" Alec mumbled softly.

Magnus's jaw flexed, and his left hand curled into a fist. He unwrapped his arms from his legs, letting them slip down in front of him, hand uncurling. He still said nothing.

"Magnus—I'm—I'm sorry—" And the dam broke, words tumbling out of Alec's mouth without his consent as he could only listen in distant horror. "I shouldn't have done that—I didn't—You clearly didn't want me to go that far, I know that's not what we agreed on, and I'm so, _so_ sorry—I—I was just drunk and stupid and that should've never happened, I'm such a jackass, I know, I should've pulled back way earlier—I'm sorry, I'm sorry—" His voice cracked on the last syllable, and he snapped his mouth shut, looking down and allowing Mangus to speak.

After a few unbearable beats of silence, Magnus's uncertain voice rang through the air.

"What?"

Alec looked up, quickly searching Magnus's face for anything—Disgust, anger, annoyance—But came up blank. Magnus stared right back, frowning.

"W—What?" Alec asked, genuinely confused.

Magnus blinked a few times, eyebrows drawing in.

"What do you mean?" Alec was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Wha—I—What the fuck does it sound like I meant?"

Magnus swallowed tightly, tearing his gaze away from Alec to stare at the boring floor instead.

"So…So you think my problem is that…You were too eager? Last night? Am I right?" Alec inhaled shakily, nodding quickly. Magnus stole another quick glance, before bursting out in bitter laughter, throwing his head back as he always did. Alec frowned in confusion. In fact, he didn't think he had ever been more confused in his life.

"What?"

Magnus just laughed harder, clutching his stomach.

"What…What do you mean? Magnus, stop, your confusing me,"

"Oh Alec," Magnus sobered a little, giving Alec a warm smile and a look of affection behind the still, stubborn demeanor. Alec would never understand. "That's not…That's definitely not the reason, darling."

"Wha—"

"Look, I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you, okay? It's really, _really_ , nothing. Nothing you should worry about. At all. Please, just let it go? For me?" Alec sighed, pouting.

"But, well, now you gotta tell me!" Magnus groaned. "C'mon, please? I won't tell!" Alec whined like a baby. Magnus still said nothing, looking at him sadly.

"It's not like that, Alexander."

Alec swallowed, scooting a little closer to Magnus. "But why can't you tell me?"

And that was it.

The crossing line.

After a small beat of silence, Magnus exploded.

"Because it's about you!" Magnus blurted out. He wanted to rip his own hair out for saying that, but now that he said it, he couldn't stop everything else to come pouring out. "You wanna know the reason I've been 'moping' around? Why I, apparently, haven't been okay?"

In his head, Alec knew he should feel bad, but all could muster was excitement.

"You—You said our kiss was nothing! Yeah, I heard you on the phone with Izzy! And…And I know it _should_ mean nothing, but…There's just—I—I—" Magnus's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, staring down to the floor. Alec, who seemed to be a state of shock, sat still, mouth gaping. "I can't help it. And I can't keep hiding it. Alec, I like you. A lot. Probably more than healthy. Definitely more than a friend, or fake boyfriend. And that kiss last night, it was amazing. And though it meant nothing, to me, it actually meant everything," Magnus smiled a little, still looking at the floor. It quickly got wiped off his face however. "But," Magnus laughed humorlessly. "But I don't even know why I'm telling you this, because you clearly don't have the same feelings for me. So I'm just an idiot, we're going to go back to fake-dating, then I'll go home and try to forget this ever happened."

Alec was catching flies with his jaw dropped to the floor. His mind was going in on itself, a squirrelling whirlpool, so much information he could barely process it.

Before he could assemble his voice to say something, _anything_ _goddamnit_ , the elevator doors screeched open and Magnus shot up off the floor, hurrying out of there as quickly as possible. Alec still sat with his ass stuck to the ground, jaw started to hurt.

"Hey, kid, you coming?" The janitor's throaty voice cut him out of his thoughts, and Alec licked his lips and cleared his throat. He pushed himself off the floor, almost mechanically, not even looking where he was going.

 _Magnus._

Where was Magnus?

He needed to find Magnus.

All other thoughts and sights were blocked out, just _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus._

Cursing when he realized he somehow had gotten lost in a fucking hotel lobby, he opened his phone and called the first person on his favorite list—Of course Magnus.

It rung four times before going to voicemail.

He then called the next person on it—Izzy.

She picked up before the first ring was even over.

"Where are you you dumb fuck?"

"Is Magnus with you?"

"Yeah, and," There was a shuffling and a slight pause. Alec winced. "He seems kind of upset. What did you do?" Alec groaned, slapping his forehead and cursing again.

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm outside the hotel, like I said. Where are _you_?"

Alec made a frustrated sound. "I don't know!"

Izzy sighed. "Look, don't move, I'll come inside looking for you. And then you better tell me what the fuck is going on, by the way, _everything_."

The line clicked and ended. Alec felt like crying, but he didn't know why. Magnus liked him. He said it himself. Alec, in fact, could listen to him say that all day.

But…What? He didn't even really understand what happened after that. Magnus thought Alec didn't like him, or something like that. What if Magnus hated him now? What if he had given up? What was Alec going to do if he had? And either way, _what_ was Alec going to say?

"Alec!" Izzy's voice hissed through the crowd of people, and Alec whipped around. She was wearing a black and white polka dot dress, a pink bikini under. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she had a look that shot daggers pointed right towards Alec. He didn't have time to worry about that, however; he had to get to Magnus.

"Izzy. Where's Magnus?" He wasn't even looking at her anymore; he was stretching his neck to look over people, scanning through mass for Magnus.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a set of glass doors which led right outside to a busy, Paris street. There, standing in the sunshine looking like a Greek god, was Magnus. He was giving Alec a strange look—One that half held a great amount of hope and half held a great amount of dread. They stared at each other, not saying anything, while everyone stared at them. Alec hadn't even noticed who was there; Jace, Max, Clary, Simon. And, quite frankly, he didn't give a bat's shit.

When Magnus tore his gaze away, Alec striked.

"Magnus we have to talk,"

Magnus took a very deep breath. "I don't think we do, actually." Magnus said quietly, but firmly. It made Alec want to weep like a baby. Magnus crossed his arms.

"Yes. We do. Izzy," He still didn't look away from Magnus, who was looking at anything but Alec. "We need—We're going to talk now. So, sorry, but we'll do your surprise later. You guys go ahead." Izzy growled, opening her mouth to scold him, but Jace held her back, towing her in the direction of the cab they had waiting. Alec made a mental note to thank him later.

Soon, everyone was gone, and it just left Alec and Magnus.

Magnus slowly pulled his gaze back up to Alec's, and Alec almost couldn't handle it.

"Look, we don't need to talk if you don—" Alec started dejectedly.

"If we're going to talk, it shouldn't be smack dab in the middle of a hotel entrance." Magnus shot a small weak smile at him, who's mouth was hanging open. Again.

Alec beamed.

* * *

 **A/N: Fucking shit this chapter is short.**

 **OkAy so the end of the glorious fic is nearing quickly ( UNLESS Y'ALL WANT MORE. SRSLY, LEAVE SUGGESTIONS OR SOME SHIT IF YOU DO. ), and next, as I explained, imma be writing another Malec one. So, I'm gonna finish the bad boy up, and then you guys are gonna get another fun surprise :). ( Me saying that when like no one reads this ). ANYWAYYYYYY if you have any suggestions of fanfics you want me to write or anything DROP A REVIEW if you liked this chap DROP A REVIEW if you didn't DROP A REVIEW and um if you wanna review for me DROP A REVIEW. And, also, as of the next fanfic imma write, it might take more then a week to come out, who knows, BUT STAY TUNED BITCHES BC IT'LL BE GOOD. HOWEVER, who knows? It might come out in a week. It might be a one shot ( a good one, I'm talking smut ;) ), and y'all know I've never posted a new chap on this story in more then a week so maybe I'll do it. But y'all best stay tuned.**

 **And, also, sorry for the abrupt, cock sucking ending of this chap. I'll do better in my next fic, I promise.  
Next chap=Smut! Finally! Ik! Though I haven't really planned out how, it'll be there. Though, let's be honest, what **_**was**_ **planned in this goddamn fanfic. So, yennow um, *cough* rEvIeW *cough cough***

 **AND ONE MORE THING. PLZ READ: Fanfiction i y. Any grammer or word or ANY MISTAKES AT ALL you find in my chaps AIN'T NOT BC OF ME, NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE IT. Like I literally have no idea how fanfic makes such weird mistakes when I transfer it over from google docs, and before I transfer it, I read it thoroughly, TRUST ME, but then I transfer it and it becomes shitty. SO, I try to fix the mistakes the best I can, but plz don't come me if there's any bc fanfic is a bitch to me so.**

 **-Emma, who looooovees ppl who review. And everyone who's ever viewed her shitty story.**


	11. War of Hearts Part Two

**A/N: Welcome.**

 **Fucckcckckckcckc.**

 **IM SRY FOR BEING SUCH A BAD WRITER U G H.**

 **Idk wtf is wrong with me like I'm such a bad writer I read other fanfics that aren't even that good yet I become insecure bc even THEIR writing is better then mine :(**

 **Let's just hope Im better in my next story #Praying. Like in the next on I'm gonna make an outline and everything so everything's actually planned and SPEAKING of my next storyyyyy which one should I do:**

 **One where Magnus is getting out of his car and Alec, who is biking by, slams into the opening door and gets hurt and Magnus visits him in the hospital and shit.**

 **OR**

 **One where Alec has depression and Magnus is his therapist**

 **OR**

 **Some other suggestion? Review? PLZ OMG I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW WHAT STORY I SHOULD DO P L Z.**

 **Also, bc I'm actually gonna plan the next story, it might take a lil longer to update. A month, MAXIMUM, hakuna ur tatas. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME PLZ I'M TRYING :(**

 **Also, mature stuff in this chap. I think.**

 **I LOVE U REVIE**

 **And don't you worry, I'm not giving up on this one till it's done.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Alexander?"

Alec said nothing, just standing and staring at Magnus. In hope, in fear.

In love. That's what concerned Magnus the most.

They had moved upstairs, back to their room where they could get some silence. Now, the two of them were standing in the middle of their open bedroom, Alec swaying slowly from foot to foot.

"Alec?" Magnus tried again, shuffling his feet awkwardly and playing with his rings.

Alec continued staring.

Magnus puffed out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He pointed a thumb to the door behind him. "Look, maybe I should just go…"

"No!" Alec said immediately, holding an arm out to stop him. His face was now twisted into a mask of worry, which Magnus couldn't understand.

He crossed his arms, furrowing his brows and giving Alec something close to a scolding look. Alec would've totally laughed, in a different situation.

"Okay, well then speak. Come on, you wanted to talk, and we ignored Izzy's surprise to go all the way up here to talk."

Alec inhaled shakily, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Okay, um, well, I—I want to say that, I'm not really good at…Um…Like, feelings." Alec waved his hands slightly disorderly. Magnus willed his heart not to jump.

"What the hell are you on about, Alexander?" Magnus said quietly.

"Okay. Let's start with, I like you. More than a friend. More than a fake boyfriend. More than I really should." Alec echoed Magnus's words from earlier in a soft voice, ocean eyes wide and hopeful, boring into Magnus's.

"W—What do you mean?"

"I'm an idiot."

Magnus swallowed a laugh. "Continue."

Alec chuckled.

"And, asking you to be my 'fake' boyfriend was one the stupidest yet best decisions I've ever made it my entire life. If I had to go back and do it again, I always would. You…You're amazing." Alec scoffed as if even he couldn't believe it.

"I've only had you here for a week, yet I've, gotten drunk and crashed a party and kissed you and…" Alec took a deep breath, stepping closer to Magnus. "That kiss, Magnus, was _everything_ to me. I know it was a little drunk and stupid, but I…I can't even begin to explain how much it meant to me. How much you mean to me." He spoke in a thin, hush voice, melting Magnus from the inside out. He swallowed thickly, walking forward until he and Alec were only a few inches apart. "I…I have no idea how you got the idea that I didn't enjoy it, but I did Magnus. A lot. Probably more than I should've in front of my siblings." Magnus, who now had a hand covering his mouth, laughed disbelievingly.

"And I know, I should've done this so much soon—"

"Shut up and kiss me already," Magnus breathed, grabbing the nape of Alec's neck and pulling him in until their lips crashed like fire and ice.

Alec jumped, giggling a little. He looped his arms snuggly around Magnus's neck, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue in, eyes falling closed contentedly. He sighed into Magnus's mouth breathily when Magnus slid his tongue across his sensually. He tasted like peppermint and strawberries. The kiss was slow and warm, comforting, in a way. It spoke unsaid confessions, wiping away any insecurities that were left and even replacing them with new, brighter ones, with joy.

However, considering how long they'd both been waiting to do this, it caught fire fast.

Magnus removed his hands from Alec for a second, attaching them to his shirt and pulling him backwards blindly. They both collapsed onto the bed, crawling up to the head board like wild animals, never once detaching from each other's mouths. Alec gasped when Magnus pulled at his shirt, tugging it up and over his head.

Their bare chests collided, moving against each other desperately while their tongues battled for dominance. Alec dragged his hands across Magnus's bare chest, running his finger over his nipples and other sensitive spots. He suddenly shifted his hips, moaning brokenly when their groins brushed together. Magnus started slowly and deliberately grinding his hips down, tortuously slow. Their mouths separated with loud gasps, sucking in air desperately.

Magnus's eyes were closed, moving quickly behind his closed eyelids. His mouth was hung open in pleasure, and he was leaning his forehead against Alec's, their already damp skin pressing together. Magnus tried blaming it on the weather.

" _Fuck_ ," Alec trembled almost violently, closing his eyes after taking one last look at Magnus's face. Suddenly, hot lips were pressed against his jaw, licking and sucking slowly across his neck. Next, before Alec's brain could process what was happening, Magnus's hand reached down and pressed against his crotch, and Alec almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Mag—Magnus, I don't— _ah_ —don't you think we should take things s—slow?"

Magnus pulled back to look Alec in the eyes, but his hand stayed where it was. His eyes were nearly black, dilated and half open lazily.

"What do you mean?" Magnus breathed out shallowly. It wasn't fair that he could get out full sentences.

"I—I just think we shouldn't go all the way, right now." Alec said, trying not to be _too_ sheepish.

Magnus looked at him, an amused expression on his face. "Well, we don't have to do that," He said smoothly, and suddenly, his hand started moving. Alec writhed underneath him, panting hard. "We can do other things." His voice was barely a whisper, and _incredibly_ sexy.

"Thank god."

Alec was incoherent. His mouth was hanging open, eyes rolling back into his head as he thrusted up into Magnus's hand, which was now lightly stroking him through his bathing suit. If this was how he reacted now, he couldn't imagine how he would be if they went all the way. He had been waiting _so_ long to do this with Magnus, to be this close to him, to feel his body pressed against his like this.

Everything was blocked out now, it was just Magnus everywhere, covering his vision like a huge cloud over the sun. Covering everywhere on his body completely, like a blanket. Alec's body felt like it was set aflame, rocked with multiple sensations that he couldn't even describe.

 _Fuck it._

" _More_ ," Alec moaned out. The front of his bathing suit was already wet, and Izzy would probably kill him, but that was the last thing on his mind. Magnus chuckled darkly, removing his hand to dip it into Alec's swim shorts—them being stretchy, gratefully, so Magnus could move around pretty freely. He immediately took firm hold of Alec's member, switching between teasing strokes and hard jerks. Alec moaned loudly, half of him hoping that no one outside would hear, half of him wanting them to hear, to know he was Magnus's now, completely and utterly his.

"Oh, _ohh_ ," Magnus's lips had attached back to his neck, sucking more persistently this time. They slowly moved down to his collarbone, making their way to the top of his chest. Alec could've guessed where Magnus was going with this, but all his clouded mind could provide was rambling, irrational moans.

Soon, Magnus had reached his nipples, sucking one into his mouth while using his free hand to stimulate the other. Alec was squirming and twitching, gasping when Magnus pulled back sloppily, lightly blowing the wet peck before moving onto the next one.

He certainly knew what he was doing.

Alec could feel his core tightening up, the familiar coil of pleasure rooted deep in his lower stomach.

"Mag— _Magnus_ , you gotta stop, fuck, I'm gonna—"

Suddenly, Magnus took away his hand. Alec gasped, the pleasure being pulled harshly away from him before he could do anything about it. He lifted his head to look over at Magnus, a _heartbroken_ expression on his face.

" _Magnus_ ,"

Magnus pulled himself up to Alec's head level again, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, tongue and teeth. Magnus pulled back with a small groan, eyes staying closed for a moment in bliss.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus breathed. Alec nodded quickly, just wanting to get some relief. Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's bottoms again, tugging at them until Alec lifted his hips and they slid off. Alec shivered when cold air hit his bare skin, and felt a tremor go through him when he saw the greedy expression on Magnus's face, directed straight down to his groin.

Then, just as Alec felt he was going to burst, Magnus slowly made his descent down. He licked a long strip up his cock, almost lazily. Alec closed his eyes tightly, blowing out a moan. He wrapped his lips around the tightly around the tip of his dick, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue in his slit, lapping at the precome there. Alec positively _sobbed_.

Suddenly, Magnus pulled back completely for a second, and right when Alec was going to complain, he dove down until his nose was nuzzled against Alec's lower stomach.

Alec cried out, throwing his head back and fisting one hand in the sheets and one hand in Magnus's hair. Magnus moaned, the vibrations sending Alec reeling. Magnus pulled up slowly, almost to the tip, then sunk back down again, sucking softly. Alec whimpered, moaning brokenly when Magnus repeated the process again and again. Alec was soon coming back to that place, his stomach tightening and futile attempts to thrust his hips up becoming more erratic.

Then, his phone started ringing.

It was on the floor next to the bed, buzzing wildly. Since that didn't stop Magnus, Alec ignored it for a while, trying to focus on his own pleasure, and eventually it ended.

Until it started ringing again.

Alec groaned, reaching down to the floor from the bed and grabbing the phone.

"Don't you dare stop," He threatened Magnus, who smiled and continued.

"Hello?" He snapped.

"Alec? What the fuck is taking you guys so long? Haven't you already talked?"

"I—I, uh," He breathed out as Magnus started sucking harder. There was a pause on the other end, and Alec breathed a little harshly into the phone as Magnus did it again.

"Oh my god. Alec, I swear to god, if you guys are doing it and you decided to answer your _sister_ in the middle of it, I will crucify you."

"No! No, but uh,"

"But what?"

"Well—ah—we w—were kind of in the middle of something."

 _Click._

Alec sighed in relief, throwing his phone back on the ground and giving himself to the pleasure again. He was close, so close.

"Oh, _oh_ god, Magnus, Magnus, _Magnus_ —" Magnus was looking up at him, long lashed brushing against skin. Using his other hand, he reached and cupped Alec's balls, gently rolling them.

And that was the last straw for Alec.

His vision went white, and he thrashed against the bed, moaning and crying out while Magnus greedily swallowed his seed. He trembled when it was over, shivers and tremors rocking through his body from the aftershocks as Magnus pulled off with a loud noise, wiping his mouth. He pulled himself up until he was at Alec's eye level, smiling and giving Alec a deep kiss. He could taste himself on Magnus's mouth.

"Magnus, that was…I…" Alec's eyes were fluttering as he tried getting out a sentence. He felt as if he had run a marathon, yet all he had done was lay there limp while Magnus did all the work.

 _Oh god._

Magnus.

He looked down, finding out Magnus was still hard.

"Oh god, I—I'm sorry, do you want me to—" Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry darling. This was just for you. I'll be fine." He added when he saw Alec's look of skepticism. Alec scoffed.

"Wow. The best blow job ever, and self control. Your everything I need in a guy." Alec joked, eskimo kissing Magnus before turning on his side and cuddling up against him. Magnus smiled, laughing a bit and wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him close.

"You know, we should probably go soon. Izzy will chop our dicks off if we don't." Alec laughed brightly, turning his head up to give Magnus a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I can deal with her." Alec paused for a second, before shooting Magnus a slightly nervous look.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Well…What are we now?" Magnus grinned.

"I think it's safe to say that we're actually dating now. For real." Alec smiled.

"Well then. You better take me on a 'real' date soon." Magnus look delighted.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY. I wrote a smut. I think y'all will like it. I hope.**

 **Um, so, if you haven't already, read my a/n that I posted in the beginning of this chap and REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

 **Also, don't worry, this story isn't ending yet. I'll post a few more chaps, but I wanna get started on some other shit. So like, review. Ik I already said that but whatever.**

 **And um, one more thing. Review. :) Ik y'all hate me.**

 **-Emma, who's tired as fuck but satisfied.**


	12. Sunscreen Shenanigans

**A/N: My life is such a fucking mess like I wanna just jump off a bridge and die BUT 100 VIEWs IN ONE DAY WHAT IS THIS CHEESE I love y'all sm thx for the reviews too hehe KEEP EM UP WE LOVE REVIEWs IN THIS FAMILY**

 **Disclaimer: Ummmmm rude how dare you think I own something**

* * *

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" Izzy came up to Magnus and Alec and hit them both in the back of the head, to which they winced and rubbed their heads.

Alec cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "So, the pool? That's a nice surprise, I guess."

Izzy glared at him, her hands firmly on her small hips. "Not just the pool. The pool reserved, only for us. Yeah, I almost had to sleep with the manager to get this, so you better be happy."

Simon, who was lounging on a chair a few feet away from them, sat up with a jolt when he heard Izzy say that, his sunglasses flying off his face. "Hey—What?!"

Izzy turned and focused her glare on him next. "Oh please, relax, I said _almost_."

Simon sputtered, and before he could say anything else, she turned her back on him again.

"Alright, now you both have to tell what the hell was going on."

Alec opened his mouth to try and say something, looking at Magnus for help.

"Look, it was nothing. We just had…A little fight." Magnus tried. It didn't work.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. There's been something going on between you two since the beginning. You don't act like a normal couple."

Alec opened his mouth again, then closed it.

"Ok. Do you really wanna know what the fight was about?" Magnus asked, a smirk in his eyes. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Yes—"

"Alec refused to try something sexual with me and I got angry." Magnus sighed dramatically, to keep himself from laughing.

Alec literally jumped, eyes widening and mouth gaping. "Wh—What that's not—"

Magnus faced Alec now. "It's okay, dear we can tell her the truth." Izzy was sputtering like an old water faucet, holding back tears of laughter. Alec's face was now a dangerous crimson.

"Wha—That's so—No! No, definitely not. Izzy I swear to god stop laughing, that's not what happened, I—No!"

Izzy sniffed, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Okay, okay. Continue."

Alec groaned. "Should we just tell her?"

"Why not?"

Izzy frowned. "Uh, yeah. Why not?"

"Because she might kill us," Alec worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Magnus rolled his eyes, while Izzy's hands got back on her hips again.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was strict, and Alec gave her a slightly frightened look.

"Okay, well, the truth is…Magnus was someone who I met at the coffee shop about a week ago and I spontaneously asked him to come on this trip with me because I had already told dad I brought someone even though I didn't and he agreed except he agreed to be my 'fake' boyfriend so we made up a huge lie to fool you guys but _now_ we're really dating so…" Alec took a deep breath. "Yeah, we're gonna go now,"

He grabbed Magnus's hand, pulling him towards the pool with him. Magnus tried to protest, but with Izzy yelling at them behind him and Alec's phenomenal strength, there wasn't much he could do. Shrieking, he just grabbed Alec's arm with his other hand as they both plunged into the deep end of the freezing cold water.

Jace and Simon gave them a strange look.

* * *

About an hour later, Alec and Magnus finally came out of the pool. They had just been smiling and laughing and splashing around like cute little lovebirds while Izzy was stalking by the edge of the pool, waiting for her chance since her tanning oil prevented her from actually going in the water yet. However, after about thirty minutes of this, she gave up and went back to her chair, sulking. Once Alec and Magnus were sure Izzy had calmed down, they joined the group to dry off. Izzy was pointedly ignoring them, holding a magazine in front of her face

Alec swiped a towel off the stack, starting to pat down his body. "Hey guys."

Jace smirked, sitting up on his elbows and taking off his sunglasses to properly look at them. "Hey," He stretched out the last syllable, making Alec eye him suspiciously.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, that was the most…'Coupley' thing I've seen you guys do all vacation."

Alec blushed, shrugging. Magnus grinned, pecking Alec on the cheek before grabbing a towel for himself. He laid it down onto the beach chair next to Izzy's, flopping down and stretching out. Izzy frowned, taking her magazine away from her face to look between Alec and Magnus and Alec again.

"Yeah, _Alec_ ," He winced, facing her. "Why don't you do more 'coupley' things? Why didn't you before? Wanna explain to everyone?"

Alec sighed, tossing his towel as he too fell into a beach chair. "Look, that's a story for another time, please. I'm just want to relax today." He closed his eyes, trying to soak in the sun. Izzy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Well, why don't you prove that you guys can do 'coupley' things?" She sat up in her chair, shuffling in her bad before pulling out a small bottle of sunscreen and tossing it to Magnus. "Alec sunburns like a tomato every year. Why don't you help him put on some sunscreen, Magnus? He needs it everywhere." She explained with faux innocence. Magnus swallowed, slightly startled at the look in her eyes.

"Alright." He said, voice careful. Izzy shrugged again, leaning back into her chair and pulling out her magazine that she clearly wasn't reading. Simon and Clary were having their own conversation now, Jace browsing through something on his phone. It was just Magnus and Alec.

Magnus got up from his chair, going over to Alec. He was beautiful, pale, wet skin sparkling in the sun, blue eyes shining brightly up at him. He gave Magnus a smile, holding out his arms.  
Magnus went willingly, sliding into his lap. He took a deep breath as their skin touched. They could _totally_ do this.

Without breaking the suddenly intense gaze he had with his boyfriend, he popped open the bottle of cream and squeezed out a dollop onto his finger. Alec shifted his gaze down slowly to the white cream, then back to Magnus, swallowing hard.

Magnus suddenly reached up and brushed away Alec's hair, taking his other hand and slowly smearing it across his face. Alec's brain short circuited a little when he felt Magnus's hands on his face.

"Close your eyes." Magnus whispered. Alec did as told, and almost jumped when both Magnus's hands started working on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed an exhale. Magnus's fingers were warm against his skin, nice and smooth unlike his ugly, calloused hands.

Magnus finished off at his cheeks, wiping the access on his neck. Alec parted his lips, tilting his head back a little when he felt Magnus's hands there. Magnus closed his eyes to calm himself down for a second, because _fuck_ Alec was so hot. Without even meaning to.

Magnus cleared his throat, turning towards Izzy. "Okay. All done. You happy?"

Izzy glanced at them. "Did you do his back? And chest?" Magnus gave her look, which she just replied to with innocence again. "What? You don't want your boyfriend to burn, do you?"

Magnus cleared his throat again, taking a deep breath and moving to Alec's back. He wedged out another bit of sunscreen, sizably bigger, and quickly started working on his back. He smeared the nearly white cream onto Alec's practically equal colored skin, pressing his palms into his shoulder blades and massaging some of it in his neck. Alec dropped his head down, letting out a soft sigh as Magnus started running his fingers up and down his back. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Mangus smeared it some access onto his sides.

"Sorry." Magnus said softly, not soundly sorry at all. "Okay, turn around."

Alec did as he was told, facing Magnus now. He took a shaky breath, baring his chest. Magnus, not taking his eyes away from Alec, took out some more freaking sunscreen and started putting that on his chest now, the feeling incredibly intimate.

Alec's face was close to his now, breath tickling his face. Magnus let out an unsteady breath, rushing to spread the rest of the cream on.

The second he finished they collided, arms thrown around each other and mouths connecting in relief. Turns out they couldn't do it.

This kiss was different from their first, which was kind of drunk and sloppy, and their second, which was hungry and passionate. This one was warm and soft and oh god, Alec could feel Magnus's tongue slide into his mouth and hands crawl up his back and—

He really needed to stop thinking.

Izzy smirked when she saw them, and suddenly, Clary and Simon ended their conversation, staring at Magnus and Alec with gaping mouths. Jace was doing about the same, before he burst out laughing. A few seconds later, Izzy joined, and then Clary and Simon.

Magnus and Alec pulled away with gasping breaths, both their faces red.

Magnus cleared his throat for the one hundredth time since he had gotten here, detaching his limbs from a red faced Alecs'.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He questioned, trying to sound sane.

Jace put his hands up in surrender, looking back on his phone. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Clary grinned and Alec, winking.

Alec blushed furiously.

* * *

 **A/N: This was like the worst chapter I've ever read in my life and why is it so fucking short IM SO SRY ew IM SUCH A BAD WRITER i wanna cry okay review blah blah blah rEvieEW and one last thing review**

 **I love you.**

 **-Emma, who is the most uncreative person alive and can't write something good to save her life.**


	13. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Omg I think I'm the most tired I've ever been like it's an effort to actually move my fingers across the keyboard that's how bad it is which is weird since I did literally nothing tonight and it's only like 9:30**

 **HALLA hALLA HALLA WEEEEEEN BITCHESSSS**

 **I just lounged around pathetically in my house playing scrabble and watching scary movies AND handing out candy to the cute little trick or treaters with my friend while everyone was out partying and having fun I'm pathetic Ik but what can ya do I have approximately zero friends so**

 **ANNNYYYYWAYYYY what did Y'ALL do for Halloween? What did you dress up as? Guess how I want you to tell me? REVIEW ! :) Ilysm**

 **Also this chap might be shit bc as usual I have no clue what I'm doing+I'm deadass tired. BUT imma try more since it's the second to last chap THAT'S RIGHT SECOND TO LAST CHAP PP IS UR TIME TO REVIEW so it might take longer to come out too bUT THAT AIN'T GONNA STOP Y'ALL FROM REVIEWING OFC NOT ILY OK REVIEW.**

 **ANNNOOOTHER thing is ummm PLZ READ Y'ALL AREN'T REVIEWING ON WHAT STORY YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT PLLLZZZZ DOOOO GO BACK A FEW CHAPS AN CAN'T MAKE THESE DECISiONS ON MY OWN.**

 **Disclaimer: I—… don't…*snores***

* * *

 _"Flight 204, first class boarding now. Destination, New York City, New York."_

Izzy smiled sadly at Alec, who pulled her into big hug. "I guess that's me," She said into his hair, squeezing him tighter.

"I can't believe it's over." Alec pulled away, sniffing. "That was my favorite vacation yet, officially."

Izzy moved away, removing herself from Alec. She wiped her eyes a little, clearing her throat. Alec's heart clenched.

"Oh please, that's only because you got something extra out of it," She grinned, nodding her head towards Magnus, who was waiting patiently a few feet away. He smiled, looking up from his phone for a second to wave. Alec laughed.

"You know, I'll miss you in college."

She rolled her eyes, smacking him in the arm. "I'm still gonna visit you before summer's over, dingus."

"Oh." She laughed brightly, tugging him into another small hug before giving him up for Jace.

"Okay. Bye bye, Alec. Jace, you better go quick cause we really gotta go." She blew him a kiss, collecting her bags and clicking in her heels in the direction of her flight. Jace walked up to Alec, sighing as he watched her go. He propped his arm up on Alec's shoulder.

"Ever wonder how she does it all in heels?"

Alec snickered. "All the time, man." They crashed into each other, arms wrapping tightly around each other like they would never let go. Alec closed his eyes.

They didn't say anything for a little bit, just hugging tightly like idiots. Alec took a deep breath, trying to hold on a little longer.

" _Flight 204, last call for first class boarding. Flight 204, last call for first class."_

Jace finally tore himself away, patting him on the back twice before turning around to pick up his bags.

"This was fun, dude."

Alec smiled, laughing a little. "Yeah. Yeah, it was fun."

Jace pat him on the back on more time before picking up his suitcase. "Well, Izzy's going assassinate me if I'm late, so. See you sometime," He started walking in the direction where Izzy went. "I'll call you," He waved, then officially turned around.

"Bye."

Alec watched him go next, staring until he turned the corner and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at first.

"Well, that's the last of them." Magnus whispered. He leaned over and kissed Alec softly on the cheek, compelling him to finally glance over. Alec beamed, turning around completely to capture his lips fully in a slow, warm kiss. He wrapped his arms soundly around Magnus's neck, playing with his soft, velvety hair between his fingers. Magnus reacted, groaning a little and sliding his arms around Alec's torso until they couldn't hold on any tighter.

They broke about an inch apart, both eyes still closed. "Thanks for being here for me." Alec said almost mutely, rubbing his nose lightly on Magnus's.

Magnus smiled a little, pressing a smooth kiss to the tip of his nose, causing Alec to giggle. "Of course, sweetheart."

Alec pressed their lips together again, more chastely while unraveling himself from Magnus's arms. He drew back quickly, still keeping a hold on Magnus's hand when he reached down to jerk his heavy backpack on his shoulder. His face was a little crimson.

"We should probably, um, get to our flight…I…Stop looking at me like that!" Alec blushed and ducked away, squeezing Magnus's hand. Magnus didn't stop the ongoing hungry look, squeezing his hand right back and using his other one to pull Alec's face back up. His mouth was gaping open, cheeks flushed.

"Why…What are you—" Alec mumbled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about darling." Magnus smirked.

Alec took one last long look at Magnus, wondering when he got so, _so_ damn lucky, before turning away. He cleared his throat, determinedly moving forward as he towed Magnus along by his hand.

"We're gonna…We um…Need to catch a flight. No time for any of that." He whisper added under his breath mostly to himself. Magnus grinned, loving the effect he had on Alec.

* * *

"Alec?"

Alec murmured, closing his gaping mouth and sniffing a little, but still staying sound asleep.

"Alec? Honey?" He smiled and shook Alec a little more firmly, still getting no response more than a slight twitch.

Magnus grinned, giving up and leaning back into his airplane seat. It always took too much away from him to wake his lovely boyfriend up. Alec was literally so adorable when he slept.

Today, he had fallen asleep on the long plane ride home, his head using Magnus's shoulder as a pillow. His face was slack, mouth open a little and eyes moving quickly under his lids in an intense dream. He even talked a little, a few things like 'party', and 'glitter', and the most endearing thing he said being Magnus's own name.

When did he get so damn lucky?

The plane was said to be landing soon, and by soon, he meant a few minutes. Magnus could see the tops of buildings, skimming through the foggy day in New York City. Magnus sighed.

"Alec. Alec, you need to wake up now," Alec moaned, nudging his hand away.

"Come on. Alec. Please." He shook Alec's shoulders again. Alec didn't move. "Alec," Magnus laughed lightly. "Alec the _plane_ is _landing_. You need to get up!" Magnus said a little louder right in Alec's ear. He finally cracked open an angry eye, searching it around until it finally landed glaring at Magnus's face, which was grinning in triumph.

"What are you doing?" He wondered groggily, groaning and wiping his eyes.

"Alec. We're home." Alec blinked a few times, squinting before sitting up a little more and peering outside their tiny window. His eyes widened a little, and he immediately reached down below his feet to start putting his bags together.

"Why didn't you wake me before?"

Magnus snorted. "I sure as hell tried to. Was it a good dream?"

Alec stopped, turning his head back to glare and him. He looked wonderfully beautiful, black hair disheveled, blue eyes firm with still a film of weariness across them. His lips were unconsciously in a pout, and Magnus licked his own without realizing at the sight, a sudden urge to kiss Alec gripping him. At that, Alec's cheeks turned a little red and he quickly ducked back down to start shoving things into his bags again.

Soon, the plane was approaching the airport and skidding to a stop along the long bumpy cement at JFK, and people were unbuckling and starting to take out their suitcases, including responsible Alec. Magnus was feeling lazy, so he just got up and followed along.

"You happy to be home baby?" Magnus nuzzled his nose in Alec's neck, taking a deep inhale as they waited in line to get out of the plane.

Alec scrunched his shoulders up a little at the tickle from Magnus's breath, smiling. "Yeah. I am. You know, we haven't been on a proper date yet."

"You're right. I don't think we have." Magnus reached a hand up and turned Alec's face to him, capturing their lips together. "How about, as soon as we get out of here I take you to the best restaurant in New York?"

Alec smiled again. "That depends on what restaurant you're talking about."

"Well, how about a surprise?" Alec narrowed his eyes playfully at Magnus, who laughed.

"I don't know if I trust you," Magnus gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his heart.

"How could you, Alexander?" Alec giggled.

"Well, I think we should wait like a day or two unless you want me to be tired and jetlagged on our first date. I say we do it Monday."

Magnus looked pleased. "Whatever you want darling." The line started moving, and Magnus removed his head from Alec's shoulder, fondly kissing his cheek before moving down the line with him.

They soon called a cab when they got back, and Magnus went back to his apartment to unpack while Alec went to his. It felt strangely nice to be home, comforting.

A few hours later, right before Alec was going to take a shower, his buzzer made a loud noise, signaling someone was there.

He pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

"It's your worst nightmare," A deep voice said.

"Hey Magnus," Alec laughed, pressing another button and letting Magnus up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Magnus said once he reached the doorway.

Alec shrugged, turning back and walking into his house. "Cause you've done that to me before. Did you really forget?"

"Oh." Magnus laughed, following him into the apartment. "So, this is a nice place."

Alec smiled shyly. "Oh. Right. You haven't seen it yet."

"It smells like you," Magnus couldn't help adding. "Like peppermint."

Alec's nose scrunched up cutely. "Ew, do I really smell like peppermint?"

Magnus laughed, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Alec's small waist. "It's not a bad thing."

Alec took a deep breath, leaning in and closing his eyes, sensually pressing their lips together. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"You know, you even taste like peppermint."

Alec chuckled, a little breathlessly, unwrapping himself from Magnus. "Anyway, I was just about to take a shower and…" He gestured to the bathroom door, seemingly having trouble finding words.

"Yes?" Magnus pressed with a smirk.

"Wou—Uh…J—Join me?"

Magnus grinned, walking up and giving Alec another small kiss.

"Of course."

* * *

"Hey, Clary." Alec walked around the counter at Peet's, grabbing his apron off the hook. Clary, who's hair was pulled loosely in a messy bun accompanied with a tank top and sweatpants, glared at him. She had deep bags under her eyes, and was clutching her own coffee cup, their tallest sized cup as she prepared another.

"You're late." She muttered, scribbling someone's name sloppily on the frap she made and sliding it across the counter.

Alec shrugged, tying the strings behind his back as Magnus walked in the shop behind him. "Sorry, I was busy doing things." He waved his hand airily.

Magnus grinned, putting his hands on the counter. "I'm things." He said casually, tilting his head. Alec gasped, turning around and whacking Magnus's arm.

"Hey—Wha—" He didn't, however, get a chance to finish when Clary started wheezing with laughter, hand flying to cover her mouth. Alec rolled his eyes, trying to act annoyed but it kind of being a failed victory with all the embarrassment.

"Lightwood? What are you doing, get the next customer, _now_." A short, pale, dark-haired man came out from the employee's only door, holding a plate with two scones and handing it to a customer.

"Ay, Raphael! Long time no see man, how you been?" Raphael stopped to stare at Alec, a frown on his face, hands on his hips. Magnus coughed a laugh, which made Raphael look over to him.

"Magnus," He walked over and pulled him into a man hug, awkward back pats and all. Alec threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Nice to see you, friend."

"All Magnus does is look at him and he gets a freaking hug?" Alec complained to Clary in mock anger. Raphael, hearing this, turned around to glare at Alec again.

"I haven't seen Magnus in weeks."

Alec laughed bitterly. "You haven't seen _me_ in weeks—"

"Eh, _cállate_ , go back to work," He walked past Alec to the coffee machine, hitting him lightly in the back of the head on the way and giving Clary a kiss on the cheek. He muttered something like "It's nice to see you, biscuit." She grinned triumphantly at Alec.

Alec shook his head, leaning his elbow on the bright countertop and staring at Raphael as he started up the espresso machine. "I really don't know how you two do it."

Magnus shrugged, going over to the register and taking out a ten dollar bill. Before Clary or Alec could ask what he was doing, he swooped gracefully to the other side, calling out while waving his stolen dollar bill in hand, "Can I get some coffee around here?"

Alec smiled fondly, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwW. Sry. My fanfic sucks.**

 **OK.** _ **PL S**_ **=U need to review. On what fanfic I should do next. Like you need to do that right now. Like stop what ur doing and do it rn. R N. Also, WARNING, next chap'll probs be the last. It'll be good. I think.**

 **Next, SRY THIS WAS SO LATE I've been so busy lately, like I just got back from my friends sweet 16, then suddenly OUT OF THE FREAKING BLUE LITERALLY THIS HAPPENED IN LIKE ONE MINUTE got sick AF I legit can't even breath A LITTLE out of my nose rn and it's so annoying and no one cares so enough ab that.**

 **ANNNND FINNNALLy, plz review if you want me to continue this. Or if you liked it. Or if you wanna give me a suggestion on what fanfic I should do next. Or if you wanna give criticism.**

 **So basically, review. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, Goodnight.**

 **-Emma, *bows*.**


	14. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: I wanna rewind to summer so badly ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhh.**

 **Y'all probably literally think I'm a five year old i'M nOt I'm just annoying and dumb :). Also kudos to anyone who realized where that "I was doing things" then "I'm things" was from ;) in the last chap.**

 **Now, WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER, MWHAHAHAHHAA.** _ **SRSLY THO, I NEED Y'ALL TO REVIEW ON WHAT MALEC FANFIC I SHOULD WRITE NEXT. LIke NOW.**_

 **Ok, thx for the reviews, I have nothing more to say, HAPPY READING.**

 **Disclaimer: Go poop on urself.**

* * *

It was rush hour at Peet's when he arrived.

Alec was working Clary's shift that day too, since she was off frolicking with Jace. She owed him big time. It was an early Monday morning, the morning of Alec's very first date with Magnus. He had been _very_ excited for this moment. Just a night alone with Magnus, no distractions, no little brothers or sisters, no jet lag.

(Well, maybe a little jet lag.)

Alec couldn't catch a chance to breathe. It was one of those days; the first coldish day in August, really windy, everyone squishing inside to get some warm air and peace. Yet it was everything but peace for Alec.

Raphael was working just as hard, too. And it was only the two of them.

"What can I get ya?" Alec started fishing out his old fashioned notebook out of his apron and pen.

"Hmm," A sly voice. "Well, I was looking for Raphael, has he been around?" Alec grinned widely, slowly looking up. He put his pen up to his lip, feigning confusion by pulling his brows together and trying hard not to smile.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think he's out sick today," Magnus giggled. "Is there anything I can get you?"

" _Cabrón_ , I'm right here!" Raphael called out from scrubbing a dish in the kitchen. Alec ignored him.

"Tsk, well that's a shame. Okay, I will order something," Said Magnus, resting his elbows on the countertop and leaning forward, so much Alec could basically feel his hot breath on his face.

"What will that be?" Alec hummed, leaning forward too. People in line behind Magnus started shifting awkwardly and frowning purposely towards them. For once, Alec didn't have the will to care. It felt great.

"A kiss. From an employee." Alec started smiling even wider, not even being able to control it.

"Oh, from an employee? Should I call over Raphael?" Magnus laughed, his head falling back slightly.

He reached his hand up, grabbing Alec by his apron and connecting their lips in urgent desire. Alec sighed into the kiss, relieved. He felt the world slipping away, his morning stress dissipating quickly with Magnus's hand in his hair and mouth on his. Alec reached a hand up, stroking Magnus's face softly and reveling in the slight whimper he got.

Suddenly, they jerked apart from someone loudly clearing their throat. It was a tall man behind Magnus, crossed arms and looking at them angrily.

Magnus scowled at him, turning back and pecking Alec's lips once more before pulling away.

Alec smiled again. "I'm excited for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

Alec's jaw dropped.

"Just kidding, sweet pea. You're adorable." Alec glowered, crossing his arms in mock anger. Magnus laughed.

"You know, I actually could go for a coffee right now. Just a latte with cream, please." Magnus said in a mock deep voice.

Alec grinned, punching the order in. "On the house."

Then Raphael started yelling at him again.

* * *

By the time Alec shift ended, at 8, he was exhausted. All Raphael had allowed was a twenty minute lunch break earlier, which he had had to spend still in the damn coffee shop. And worst of all, he had heard nothing from Magnus. Zilch. Nada.

He had texted him over his lunch break, asking how he was but had gotten no reply, even up to now. He had been constantly checking his phone, even though he hated it. Different emotions had been flying through his head all day, paranoia most of all. What if something had happened to Magnus? What if he had done something wrong Magnus was ignoring him? What if he had forgotten about their date?

What if everything went wrong?

Alec sighed, taking out his keys as he finished washing up the last table with a wet rag. He threw his apron on the small hook, swinging his small bag over his shoulder as he locked up the place. It was _not_ a purse. He didn't care what people said.

Checking his phone one last time, he started the journey towards his car. Still no response. The wind lashed at his face, throwing his hair out of order completely. Well, that didn't matter now, since there seemed to be no date to look forward to.

 _That's just great._

Alec felt like crying. What was going on? Magnus was supposed to have met him hours ago, at the coffee place, which was now closed. He locked himself quickly in his car, putting his face in his hands. What was he going to do?

Taking a deep breath, he controlled himself enough to start the car. He could do this. All he had to do was just drive home, where there was wine and Netflix. He just had to make it home.

Convinced this would help him, he drove on, hyperly aware of the small device shoved in his pocket, still hopelessly waiting for it to make a buzz, a ring, _anything_ from Mangus. At the next stop light, he almost wanted to throw his phone under a car at the urge to check it. He grabbed it, without looking at it, and tossed it in the backseat. He needed to get his mind off things. Now.

Then, something miraculous, yet terrible happened, all at once. The light switched to green, shining bright and the cars in front of him started moving, just as the most anticipated noise he had been waiting to hear all day rang throughout his tiny car. Alec stiffened.

His fucking phone buzzed.

For a second, Alec didn't move. His mouth in a small perfect "o" as he stared forward at cars in front of him, which were slowly moving farther and farther away. It wasn't until someone behind him honked loudly that he got a grip of himself, slamming the wheel with his fist in frustration and revving forward at a high speed.

A few minutes later, Alec felt out of his mind. He was sweating, literally sweating. Pulling at his shirt, cranking up the A.C. with shaking fingers. If he didn't hit a stop light soon, he might pull over just to check his texts.

Alec nearly jumped out his skin when his lonely phone in the backseat buzzed _again_. He groaned, tugging painfully at his shirt again.

 _God_ , why did things like this have to happen to him?

He turned sharply onto his street, wanting to scream in relief as he approached his usual parking spot. Never had he parked so lopsided in his life then he had that night.

Alec jumped out of his seat, diving into the backseat and grabbing his phone with trembling fingers. Taking a deep breath to attempt to steady himself, he slowly flipped it around and turned it on. His heart skipped twenty beats when he saw the name onscreen.

 _Alec?_

 _Are you on your way home?_

And suddenly, it all was grabbed away from him.

' _Are you on your way home?' What?_ What _?_

Why did Magnus want to know that? Why would he…What?

Alec felt his eyes burn, mouth forming a deep frown as he held back tears. Magnus knew about the date. He hadn't forgotten, or died. He had actually _stood him up_ , and had the audacity to text him afterward? Like he had actually cared?

Alec wanted to smash his phone on the way up to his room. He stomped on every step he took, nearly unconsciously. His vision was blurry.

 _Netflix and wine, Netflix and wine, Netflix and wine. Come on, you're so close._

He wanted to stomp on his phone, throw it out a window, burn it. He sniffed hard as he ruffled out his keys, wiping away a tear quickly. He couldn't shed a tear over this, this was stupid, this was ridiculous, this—

This was…

What?

Alec had opened his door, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

Magnus was pacing, frantically. It was 8:15, shouldn't Alec be home by now?

Magnus had double, no, triple checked with Raphael that 8:00 was the time that Alec got off work. He didn't understand.

He had set up the whole apartment in roses, Alec's favorite flower. There was petals dancing across the floor, painting the walls and streamed across his bed. Large roses were put in vases and lined up on the floor and on empty chairs. An extravagant dinner of sushi was placed neatly on the kitchen table, candles in the middle of the dishes. In fact, candles were covering the room, as well. There were small ones, on bookshelves, and side tables, and big ones, in the bedroom and on counters. Fairy lights were draped along the ceiling, giving it the most romantic look including the flickering flame from the candles', and considering the fact that there were no other lights in the room.

Ok, so maybe Magnus had outdone himself a _little_ bit.

He had just wanted to do something nice for Alec. He had talked on the phone with Raphael after leaving Peet's in the morning, and it had sounded as if Alec was having a rough day. Plus, he remembered how excited he had been about the date, so he wanted to surprise him.

Magnus was an outfit dressed to kill. He was clad in a soft, black button down shirt—which was hanging open except for a few buttons—and long necklaces nearly reaching his blue skinny jeans with bare feet. He had some light makeup applied, mascara, highlighter and a touch of grey eyeshadow. His hair was hanging down, smooth and brushed, just the way he knew Alec liked it.

And now, he waited. And waited, and waited and waited.

He felt out of his mind.

Maybe he could text Alec? Ask him where he was, ask if he was okay…

Oh.

Of course, Alec had already texted him hours ago, and he had totally missed it, what with all the plans and preparation for this evening.

 _Oh god._

What if he had went to some bar? What if he thought Magnus had stood him up? Though he had, a little.

He definitely had to text him.

 _Alec?_

 _Are you on your way home?_

There.

It was sent. Damage was done.

Now all he had to do was wait. He dropped his phone on the couch, throwing himself on next to it.

* * *

The apartment looked like a fairy tale. There was flowers, flowers just…Everywhere. Lights, candles, dinner. It was like the ideal romantic scene.

But Alec's favorite thing in the room was Magnus, who leaped up from the couch, catching his eye. Every other thing in the room dropped away, leaving only Magnus standing there in like some holy glow from the colored lights. Alec had dropped his bag to the floor, both of his hands covering his mouth and his eyes slowly tearing up. He should of won a medal from how many different emotions he had processed in the last thirty minutes.

Magnus started to look a little worried. "Alec? I…I mean, I heard you were having a bad day, and I wanted to do something nice, and—"

Alec cut him off, sprinting over and slamming his entire being onto Magnus. He jumped on him like a koala bear, spiralling Magnus backward in a fit of giggles back down onto the couch. Alec's face was buried in his neck, legs and arms wrapped tightly around Magnus's body. His necklaces dig into his chest, and the position was a bit awkward, but Alec could care less. Cause, right when Alec wanted to see him the most, there he was, in his apartment, with a rosy, sushi, candle surprise. It was better than anything Alec could've asked for on a date.

They unwrapped, Alec still pressing down close to Magnus on the sofa, his face on his chest. Magnus chuckled again, stroking Alec's hair.

"So, I'm guessing you like the surprise?" Alec smiled crookedly up at him, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus's lips. Just when he was going to pull away, however, Magnus opened his mouth and welcomed the kiss, exploring Alec's mouth with his tongue. Alec sighed, shifting to get closer, closer and more close to Magnus. As close as he could.

The kiss was passionate, yet slow. There was heat, but it wasn't enough to get anyone riled up.

"Do you," Magnus pressed a kiss to the side of Alec's mouth. "Want to…" A kiss to his cheek. "Try my sushi?" A kiss to his jaw. "I think you'll like it."

Alec let out a small gasp as Magnus started working his neck slowly, far too slow for his liking.

"I—I…Um—" Alec couldn't think straight. "Yeah,"

Abruptly, Magnus stood, flipping Alec around accidentally. He clapped his hands together once, smirking. "Alright. So let's eat." He winked. Alec scowled at him.

The night went fantastically.

Alec loved everything. Everything.

They talked and laughed and confessed and joked over a long, delicious dinner. Teasing looks, bright smiles, goofy laughs. In Alec's opinion, this was better then any restaurant could provide him. To have just Magnus like this, no other distractions, no other people and in the comfort of his own apartment was just…

That night Alec realized something. Something startling and scary. He had never been happier with anyone in his entire life then he had been with Magnus these past few weeks. He could deny it, but he already knew that he wanted to spend everyday, for the rest of his days with this amazing man. No one else, nothing else.

"What?" Magnus stopped in the middle of his story about how he got Chairman meow, one hand still half gesturing in the air. Alec could feel his heart literally swelling; he felt like the grinch at the end of that Christmas movie. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked in a small voice.

Alec couldn't hold back his beam. "I just…Thank you, Magnus. You are, truly, the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Alec swallowed thickly, looking away and across his apartment. "I mean, this was so thoughtful, and sweet—" His voice broke on the last note, and he quickly cleared his throat embarrassingly. "No one's ever done something like this for me before," He said quietly. He stared at Magnus through his lashes after a few moments of silence.

Magnus smiled gently, his hand finding Alec's across the table and lacing their fingers together.

"You don't need to thank me. You deserve the best." Alec felt like he could cry all over again, for a totally different reason.

Slowly, they got up and reached each other, hands still connected and gazes still locked. Alec was the first to move, using his other hand to push away a few stray strands of Magnus's hair from his face. He tilted his head, eyes closing as he drew himself closer and pushed their lips together. Magnus immediately complied, sliding his arms around his waist and along his back.

Their bodies were pressed together, every inch being felt and pressed against the other. Alec felt so relieved, so ridiculously happy.

 _My god._

If he had known things would end up like this tonight…He didn't even know what he would do. Magnus's mouth was always so warm, like taking a sip of hot chocolate on a cold day, the caress of lips softer then he could've ever imagined. They tasted each other's mouth openly, tongues grazing wet and hotly. This felt much different from their first time, which was just passion and hunger. No, this felt more intimate, and loving, and…Safe?

Safe.

The kiss caught fire, and soon they reached the point where it wasn't enough. A ball of hot desire started forming low in Alec's stomach, twisting his insides and making him press impossibly closer. Alec whimpered, the sound muffled in Magnus's mouth, reverberating between them.

Suddenly, Magnus pulled away, breathing deeply. Shadows grew across Alec's face as Magnus heaved pants, blinking dazedly. Alec had his hands tangled in his hair, fingers brushing his scalp softly; asking a question. Magnus complied, looking up. Alec was almost startled at the look of intensity he was met with, the rawness and almost vulnerability. His eyes seemed greenish and gold, almost like a cat's besides the obvious dilation. For a second, Alec thought he looked angry, and he opened his mouth to say something, without knowing what really.

"Ar—" He started.

"Come." Magnus said firmly, taking his sleeve and stumbling him towards the bedroom. Alec tried not to laugh, holding on tight as Magnus attacked his lips again, pressing him up against the door and effectively closing it. He fell on top of Alec, crushing their burning bodies together. The heat grew, grew and grew. Alec felt light-headed, drunk yet he hadn't had any wine that night.

Then Magnus surged forward, climbing Alec a little as he rolled his hips down, twitching and groaning a little as he did it. Alec's mind turned to mush, mouth opening a little wider as he choked on a gasp. He reciprocated the action, pushing his hips forward until he found an angle he found very high in the pleasure category. Magnus was now grinding Alec into the door so much Alec was sure it was going to break, starting to make sounds straight out of a porno.

Much too soon, Alec was starting to get intoxicated, and couldn't handle it. He fastened his hands into fists on the front of Magnus's shirt, walking forward until he felt the backs of Magnus's knees hit the bed and they both went down, giggling into each other's mouths. They crawled to the headboard, not untangling for even a second. Somehow, Alec ended up below, hands roaming and mapping still. They weren't even kissing now, just breathing in each other's mouths, the moment too precious and careful. Magnus sighed shakily as Alec's curious hands found their way under his shirt and along his back.

"Do you want…What—What do you want to do?" Magnus blew out as Alec started tracing delicate patterns on his smooth back.

"I don't know," Barely a whisper. "I'm _up_ for anything, if you know what I'm saying."

Magnus ducked his head down, chuckling into Alec's neck.

"Alright, well then, I think we should have some celebratory sex right now," Alec's breathing ceased to exist when hot lips suddenly attached to his neck like a vampire.

"Oh…Oh really?" It was no surprise. "And—And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"Tonight," A kiss. "You," Another. "Me," Kiss. "Us," He whispered out, and drew his face up so that their eyes met. Alec smiled, nuzzling his nose with his in a sweet eskimo kiss. Magnus suddenly lifted up his shirt and dragged his hands down Alec's chest, smoothing out over his firm stomach with an appreciative sigh. "And your _abs_ ," Alec laughed. "Man, I would be jealous if I didn't have such perfect abs myself."

Alec chuckled. "Oh, okay Mr. Cocky,"

Magnus smirked, leaning in and attacking his neck again as slowly but deliberately grinded their hips together. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Alec could feel his heart beating hard and fast in his ribcage, slamming against his constricting ribs so hard he was worried Magnus would hear.

"I—I—" He was cut off with a choked off groan as Magnus pushed their hips together again, sucking on the spot right above his collarbone. He clutched onto Magnus, breathing heavily.

"That's what I thought," Magnus said in a sultry manner. Alec swallowed, trying to ignore Mangus's ministrations for one second so he could get his voice back.

"So," His breath hitched and voice broke at the same time. He cursed himself. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, do you have—"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Did you even know what I was going to ask?"

"Yes." Alec said solemnly, trying to keep a straight face as Magnus giggled. He reached over to his nightstand, fishing out lube and a condom. Magnus started tugging and pushing down the rest of their remaining clothing until it was just bare skin against bare skin. He drunk in greedily the sight of Alec, laid out all for him. He ran his hands up along his sides, his stomach and abs, his chest, tweaking his nipples a little. Alec shivered. Magnus kept moving, dragging his fingers up and down and around until—

" _Oh!_ " Alec threw his head back and moaned as Magnus took firm hold of his member, switching between firm pumps and leisurely strokes, driving Alec insane. "Guhh, _uh_ ah, _ah_ , _Magnus_ —"

At the call of his name, Magnus snapped. His hand was suddenly gone, leaving Alec whining and bucking into nothing. However, Magnus had other plans. He grabbed the lube out of Alec's right hand, squirting some onto three of his fingers and probing one at the entrance. Alec cried out, hands clawing around until they found their usual spot in Magnus's hair. He groaned un-human like as Magnus shoved it in, nearly to the fist.

"Ah, _oh_ , Magnus,"

Magnus's free hand reached up and started tweaking his sensitive buds again, sloppily licking at his neck as he inserted another finger. Alec shuddered, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

" _Mag_ —Magnus, enough with the teas— _ah—_ ing, j—just fuck me already,"

Magnus slowly withdrew his fingers, leaving Alec with that strange empty feeling. He whimpered, thrusting his hips up desperately.

Magnus shifted forward, sliding on the condom along with a dash of lube. He slowly pushed just the tip in, gasping at the tightness. Alec inhaled sharply, nails digging into Magnus's scalp.

"M— _More_ ," Magnus nodded, breathlessly unable to answer as he pushed more and more until his balls hit Alec's hips.

They were both gasping now, eyelids fluttering. All the kissing had stopped by now; they were just breathing hard in a tight embrace, Magnus's face buried in Alec's as he tried to hold himself back.

And then he got the nod.

His first thrust had them both calling out profanities and calling out names. Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's broad torso, sliding them up and down his arched back.

"Fuck," Magnus said.

"Yes, fuck indeed," Alec breathed, giggling into Magnus's mouth. "I can't believe we've w—waited so long to do this." Magnus swallowed hard, his breathing becoming an issue.

Hands started wandering, roaming newfound realms of pleasure with feathery touches. Soon, on of Magnus's hands were at Alec's abs again, raking it up and down.

"Shit, your _body_ , Alec," Magnus said shakily. "What did I do to deserve such a sexy, sexy man?"

Alec nearly blubbered, eyes starting to water and small sheen of sweat covering his body. He blinked profusely up at Magnus, pressing their chests together. He kissed his nose softly, the moment suddenly becoming more intimate than before.

The bed quaked and shaked under the power of their passionate embrace. Alec started thrusting up along with Magnus, the angle reaching entirely new heights of pleasure and Alec wasn't sure if he could handle it.

As soon as Magnus felt his thrusts start to get hectic, he reached down and grasped Alec's cock firmly. Alec arched his back, torso on sinful display, and choked on Magnus's name as he started to come. He clenched around Magnus, roughly pulling his over the edge with him.

Magnus struggled to keep his eyes open, desperately attempting to see what Alec's face looked like totally blissed out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, eyelids fluttering and mouth hanging wide open. Eyebrows drawn together, yet the rest of his face completely relaxed. Magnus could've sworn his cock twitched again at the sight.

They stayed like that for a second, wrapped in each other's embrace, trying to just catch their breath. Magnus hadn't even pulled out yet, just hugging Alec close, murmuring incoherent praise and stroking his skin softly. After a few seconds, Alec groaned, probably unintentionally, and Magnus slowly pulled out and fell next to him.

"Woah," Alec breathed, forcing a short laugh out of Magnus. He reached out and offered his hand to Alec, who took it, lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah. Woah."

* * *

"Alec? Darling? I've made us breakfast!" Magnus sang, practically skipping into the Alec's bedroom in nothing but a robe holding a wobbly plate topped with eggs and assorted fruits. Alec opened one eye, groaning as he spotted Magnus.

"Why is it that every time I've woken up in the past few weeks, it's by you?" He yawned, stretching his limbs and sitting up. Magnus shrugged, slipping into bed beside him and placing the plate on their legs. The sun was peeking in through the curtains, lighting up the dim room slowly. Their clothes were thrown across the floor messily, reminders of the previous night.

Alec shifted and winced suddenly, and Magnus quickly turned to him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Alec laughed.

"No, no yeah I'm fine, just you know," Alec gestured to himself awkwardly and sighed, face tinting a little pink. "I just haven't, um, you know done this in a while and I'm just a little…Sore."

Magnus immediately calmed. "Oh. Well are you okay? Do you need…Er, want anything?" Alec chuckled.

"Don't worry. I _have_ done this before, you know."

Magnus grinned. "Okay. If you say so." Alec made a face and hit his arm as Mangus giggled.

For the rest of the morning they just lounged in, cuddling and having a spectacular breakfast in bed as they watched the sun rise. Alec, after they finished eating, started becoming fidgety and uncomfortable however. He was rigid, playing with his fingers and avoiding looking at Alec.

"Alec? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," His voice sounded slightly strained.

"Magnus rolled his eyes. "Stop lying. Tell me."

Alec sighed, curling in on himself slightly. "Well, it's not really important, really…"

Magnus waited.

"Okay fine. I just have a question. I…Um, I'm sorry if this is a sort of sensitive topic, but I really want to know…"

"Yes…?" Magnus questioned hesitantly.

"What happened that time at the dinner party? Where you had a panic attack? I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I didn't know how to ask you." Alec was red now, chewing his lips and looking down at his hands.

It was Magnus's turn to stiffen.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Look, Magnus, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked—"

"No," Magnus said quietly, clearing his throat. "No, Alec you, you deserve to know." He paused. "I—It was about my parents." He swallowed hard, staring at his lap.

Alec sat up a little more, turning and facing Magnus. "Yeah?"

Magnus nodded. "My mom…Died when I was young and my father hated my guts…Even freaking sent me to foster homes because of it," Magnus gestured almost wildly, sniffing and laughing dryly. "Anyway, that doesn't matter, your parents just kind of…Brought up memories."

Alec sat in shock, mouth open in attempt to respond.

Magnus took it wrong. "Oh—I—Oh god, Alec, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—Like memories from _my_ parents, not that your are bad, because their not—"

"Magnus, calm down." Alec put a hand on his arm. "I just…Wow. I had no idea." Magnus bowed his head even more. "I'm so sorry. I—…I don't know what to say."

Magnus shook his head, wiping his nose. "No, nothing—I mean, you don't need to say anything I—It's fine."

Magnus gave him a weak smile, and Alec reciprocated, pulling Magnus into his arms gently. Magnus gladly went, allowing himself to give in, to be weak for once, to fall apart.

Because he knew Alec would be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **YOu.**

 **GUYS.**

 **Bohemian Rhapsody IS THE GREATEST MOVIE ON THE PLANET GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW I WILL LITERALLY NEVER RECOVER.**

 **ANYWAY. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, blah blah blah, P L Z review on what I should do next, bc y'all AREN'T doing that and I'm piSsEd (not rlly I love ur reviews but plz review on wha should do next).**

 **Ok. I'm sry this took so long to get out, for some reason, it was SO hard to write and I just died trying I'm literally a dead tired corpse rn it's 11:30 it's painful staying awake rn physically painful.**

 **BUT, I hope you loved it, i didn't, but I love you, so ;).**

 **-Emma, who had nothing left to say *mic drops***

 **(Except that y'all NEED to watch Bohemian Rhapsody, I've literally become obsessed, and I've only watched it just tonight.)**


	15. Quick little AN

**A/N: Hi. :).**

 **Quick little note ummmmmmmm**

 **So as you can probably tell, I** _ **haven't**_ **updated a new chapter of a new story yet, like I said I would…yeesh kinda awk amiright**

 **BUT EVEN THO NO ONE CARES I SHALL TELL WHEN I WILL/WHY I DIDN't. :o crazy ik.**

 **But yennowwww, it's the holidays, and I got SUPA distracted and i've been SUPA busy so I might not update until after x-mas bc my birthday's in three days too but SHHHHHHHHH IT's OK bc I've already got a plan for a new story (malec ofc) and I made like a character sheet and everything (so organised ik) so don't you worry your little tits off oK ilL gEt tO iT.**

 **Ew kinda hate myself**

 **BUTTTT other writers take like months YEArS to update ok I'm a good child I'm trying my hardest ok *runs away crying* so plz stay tuned all 0 of u are the last dying hopes in my life ok I'm tired af again so BYYYYEEEE  
-EMma.:)**

 **P.S., sry if that made no sense I'm kind of delirious from sleep loss rn.**


End file.
